Never be the Same
by DemonYuri
Summary: What if Sano and Katsu had got to know each other again, before they went off to blow up buildings?
1. Chapter 1: Never be the Same

Never Be the Same

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did lol

WARNING: Shounen-ai and yaoi

Pairing: Sanosuke/Tsuki

Basic Outlook: What if Sano and Tsuki had got to know each other again, before they went off to blow up buildings?

I glance across the table at him, and I just have to smile. I've never seen Sanosuke drunk before, but it doesn't surprise me that he drinks the same way he does everything else. Even at nine years old, his enthusiasm was something of a joke in our unit. And I, at the vastly superior of fourteen, laughed along with all the others. Not that he ever let it bother him. Once Sano dedicated himself to something there was very little that could sway him from his path.

His laughter recalls my attention, and once more I raise my eyes from my sake to find five girls standing at his side. He laughs again, and speaks to them for a few moments longer before they leave with their own smiles. One of the girls cast a wink toward me and looked at our table, before the girls left our table to go to a different one. I wonder at the gesture, but they were passable enough. And if they were even working in this place...

Why he chose this place is beyond me. Don't get me wrong, I've been more than a few days dives in my day, but this one has to rate high on anyone's list of lows. Believe me, when I suggested that we went out to get a drink, I was thinking more all along the lines like the Akabeko. After all I am paying. Nothing unusual there either. Sano never could keep money. Not that we ever had much, but his seemed to evaporate even before everyone else's did. He catches my questioning gaze and shrugs.

"I told them we didn't need any company. We've got a lotta time to catch up replied.

I nod in agreement with him. That explains the look. She thinks we are together. I let that intriguing thought run around in my head for a moment. I find to have to shift quickly in my seat and banish those speculations immediately. My body's excited response to the vision of Sano naked in my bed catches me off guard, but really, it shouldn't have. After all, one of the first thoughts I had on seeing him again was, 'Oh my god! Look how gorgeous he's grown up to be.'

Then I have to smile again as I look at him. In fact, I've probably smiled more today then I had in a long time. I try to compare the man before me with the boy I knew so many years ago. Gone is the wide-eyed innocence he managed to retain even in the middle of a war. But it had taken me only a few moments of conversation with him to realize he's held that sense of blind loyalty he'd shown to our captain.

However, it had taken him almost ten years to find another person he deems worthy of such steadfast devotion. For an angry moment I wonder what ELSE he had felt toward his red-haired friend. I can hear in his voice, and in his words, what he feels for his friend. I think he probably hasn't even realized it yet that he is in love with this Kenshin. Quickly I bring my jealously under control, somewhat stunned at its passionate depth.

He's telling me of his life, of how he made it through the anger and grief of the betrayal of the Sekihoutai. He doesn't speak of the fear, the pain, the hunger, or any of the other less 'noble' emotions that I know he must have had to deal with.

I was lucky after the slaughter the Ishin Shishi perpetrated on our group. I had a distant relative who agreed to take me in, as long as I helped with the work on the family farm, and stayed hidden should

any stranger pass by. My cousins' wife held no love for me, so the few years I spent with them was no stroll under the cherry blossoms, but I didn't sleep on the cold ground, with an empty belly, as I

suspect no, as I KNOW that Sano had done.

But he had found the determination to survive, and he continues to recount his past to me. He tells me how he had become Zanza, the gangster, with his huge zanbatou.

"You see I used to fight all the time to get stronger, so that I could forgot what happened in the past you told me.

He even told me that he was defeated by the very man he now calls his friend. Suddenly something clicks in my head, as a spirit from the past howls in my memory. Red hair... a facial scar... a sword... Sano looks surprised as I reach across the table to grasp his wrist.

"Is he the legendary manslayer?I asked in a whisper.

He just gave a nod, as he was glad that I put it together myself. So his friend indeed was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai. Or least he used to be... back ten years ago, when those Ishin Shishi bastards betrayed us all. As I sit back in disgusted disbelief, Sano hastens to explain. It seems his friend, Himura Kenshin, has been a Rurouni for years, using a sakabatou as he roamed the countryside,

righting wrongs and dispensing justice. Yeah right. Sounds like a road of horseshit to me, but Sano so insistently wants me to believe it. So I promise him I'll reserve my judgment until I know the man better. We'll see.

He tells me these things, staring down into his cup. I think he knows he can trust me not to betray him, or be disgusted by his admissions. Perhaps he needed to share this burden with someone, but still, I wonder why he felt it necessary to tell me at all. He should know that I won't judge him. After all, I was his best friend for years, and the feelings aroused by seeing him again don't even bear investigation

right now.

Then he tells me of his fight with Kenshin. He recounts how they save each other, and two others, from a madman with a gun, but much more importantly, he tells me of Kenshin's words to him, and how they changed his life...gave him hope for the first time in years.

To my amazement a big fat tear rolls down his face, quickly followed by another. Looking around, I find the room nearly empty. Probably no one will say anything if...

I reach across the table to where his tightly clenched fist lies. I take it and coax his fingers open until it lies flat in mine. As I trace a line across his palm I think that this is the only gesture of comfort I know how to make, but in all honesty, I'm not so sure of my motives. Maybe I was just looking for an excuse to touch him.

I know I'm taking advantage of his vulnerability. He always looked up to me as his older brother. But is what I'm doing so wrong? I want to lift his heart, to banish all the trial and tribulation from his life,

if only for one night. I want to ease his pain, and perhaps bring us both a moment of fleeting joy. I find that I, too, have this overwhelming need to turn away from my own dark plans and schemes for a

while...to let nothing more important that pleasure fill my mind and body until the next rising of the sun.

Still holding his hand, I lift him to his feet. As we meet at the end of the table, I hesitate as I see him swaying on his feet. I knew he was drunk, but perhaps I didn't realize how far gone he is. I think

that maybe I should just take him home, put him to bed, and let him sleep it off. After all, I've done a lot of things in my life, but I've never been accused of rape, and I'm not about to walk down that

road now.

Suddenly he raises his eyes to meet mine, and I see the glistening tracks of his tears down his face. Only two. Even drunk, he didn't allow himself any greater release than that. My free hand rises almost

of it's own volition and my thumb gently traces the wet line down one cheek, and then the other. The heat in his gaze effects me so, and I feel the muscles low in my stomach contract in response. As I release a deep breath, I know he can hear the quiver it contains.

I stand frozen, a victim of the desire coursing my body. My hand falls from his face, but he catches it in his own. Now holding both my hands, he slides a firm grip up to my forearms. Then he smiles at me, dark and dangerous, from under the fringe of his bangs. That smile, and the deep chocolate brown eyes holding mine so intently, speaks to me of wicked indulgence.

He must know the next move is his, because he takes the one step that closes the distance between us. He doesn't press his body against mine, as I would have expected him to. Instead, he teases me with the softest of brushes of his chest against mine, of his thighs against mine, of his... This time my gasp is audible, and it brings a glow of smoldering heat to his eyes as his smile widens.

Suddenly his smile falls away, and his face takes on an indisputable urgency. I watch his throat work as he swallows, and I know what he's going to say before the words leave his mouth. I'm already nodding as he speaks.

"Let's get the hell out of here. Now!

Ignoring the knowing glances of the girls Sano had turned away hours ago, we make our way to the door. Outside, he pauses, and shoots me a questioning look.

"Let's go to your house, Sano.I say, because truthfully, I want to see it. I want that glimpse inside who he is now.

We don't speak as we set off down the street, but we are walking closely enough that occasionally our hips or shoulders brush. I wonder if those touches affect him as they do me. It feels like the middle

of a thunderstorm, when you can feel it, and smell it in the air, and you know you should run, because the lightening is about to strike. But instead you stand, arms thrown wide and face lifted to the warring

heavens above. You revel in the sting of the rain on your face, in the way the wind whips your clothes against your body, in the exhilaration of standing in the presence of death and screaming in it's face. It's all about embracing the wildness that lives inside you, and it's why I've never felt the desire to stand in a gentle spring shower.

I don't even know if I can speak, as I stride along beside this walking elemental force. I find myself having feelings I haven't experienced in years. Fear and anticipation chase each other around in my stomach. Why am I so overwrought? It's hard to explain. It isn't as if he is my first lover, male or female. And it isn't that I'm afraid of him...exactly... It's more that I'm afraid of the cravings he arouses in me. I didn't really get the full effect of it until he gave me that look, and that smile. I wonder if he realizes how potent it is, or if he does it unconsciously. I shiver. If he's doing it without even realizing it, he's even more dangerous than I thought. Unknowing sensuality has always brought me to my knees.

Thank the gods, his home isn't too far away, and we stand before his door only minutes into our walk. He hesitates with his hand on the door, and looks at me again. I am still unable to speak, but I tell

him with my eyes that yes, I want this, I need this, to be here with him tonight. I step close and slide an open palm underneath his jacket. I press my hand to his chest, and feel the rolling thunder of his

heartbeat.

I suddenly realize that he doesn't seem nearly as drunk as he did a few minutes ago. It's amusing to me that it took me a while to notice, but I understand how it happened. My brain was too busy with the

images of what was about to happen to care whether or not Sano was steady on his feet. The sudden return of the mental picture of our naked bodies intertwined is almost more than I can bear, and my fingers curve to press into his warm flesh. I'm finally able to manage one word.

"Hurry!"

That promising smile returns, and at the sight of it I am overwhelmed. He doesn't get more than a single step inside the door before my hand on his shoulder spins him around. I clasp his face in my hands and dive into his mouth the way a man dying of thirst dives into the only water in a hundred miles.

I like to see someones' eyes when I kiss them, so I watch as his eyes widen as my mouth nears his face. I hear his quickly indrawn breath as my lips fasten on his. As my tongue seeks out his, to dance against it, his mouth is quiescent. He isn't fighting me, but he isn't really participating either. Have I missed something?

"Sano.I softly whisper his name in apprehension.

I almost weep with frustration as he steps away from me, and reaches out to slide the door shut. I stand in the dark and listen to his movement around the room. Sudden light hurts my eyes, and I see

he's kindled an old oil lamp and sat it on a wooden box. Still silent, he unrolls his futon and flops down on it. He slips off his shoes and begins to unroll the linen strips he wears on his lower legs. I remain

where he left me, mesmerized by his actions, still caught in the grip of uncertainty.

He stands and shrugs his jacket from his shoulders to hang it on a peg on the wall. As he starts on the bandages on his chest, my only thought is, 'Damn! I wanted to do that.' My single step puts a stop

to all motion, and snaps his head around in my direction. It's too dim in this room to read his eyes, so again I whisper his name. A single word a multitude of questions. What's wrong? What did I do? Have

you changed your mind? Why won't you just let me take you into my mouth, and...?

I quickly shake myself back to the events unfolding before me, and find the bandages completely removed, and Sano untying the belt on his pants. As they start to fall, I close my eyes for a moment. I open them to find him standing before me wearing nothing but his bandanna, and a

breechcloth. I should have known. I smile at that bandanna. I realize what it means, and I wouldn't try to take if off him for the world.

I stand perfectly still as he reaches out to me, letting him lead us at his own pace. He brushes my hair back over my shoulders and cradles the back of my hand with one of his impossibly large hands. His other arm slides loosely around me as he brushes his lips across mine, and slowly slides his tongue into my mouth.

Without thinking about it, I let my arms encircle him in a tight grasp, molding his body against mine. When he freezes, I relax my grip with a mummered apology, and allow my arms to simply curl around him, mirroring his own hold on me. He leans forward and continues to explore my mouth, and soon the hand behind my head is pressing to deepen our kiss. His other arm is urging our bodies more and more tightly together. As the kiss finally ends, and we both come up for air, I take the opportunity to ask if what I suspect is true. His face reddens, but he doesn't let go of me as he answers.

"I have had lovers before but all females... but I never been with a man before. I am certain I want this. I've been interested in that type of love though, to be with another man, but I don't know answered. I'm sure he'll figure that out soon.

"I'm not afraid, just not sure how to replies.

I smile at him, but know that's a lie, but I'll let that pass too even though I can see he's as terrified as he is determined.

"Do you trust me?I asked him.

"Of course I answered.

"Do you trust me in this? If you had been a few years older, I would have shared this with you all those years ago.I tell him.

Those must have been the right words, because he begins to push away my clothes, and soon I'm naked as the day I came into this world. A quick move of my hand, and so is he. Embarrassed, his hands drop to cover across his groin. I simply stand and wait, and soon his hands fall away. I feel my eyes widen and my heart beat a little faster at what he reveals, but I suspect it is better to say nothing. Gods! He

has nothing to be ashamed of.

I take the opportunity to look at him more closely. Although his normal daily attire doesn't leave a great deal to the imagination, I am intrigued at the play of light and shadow across his rippling muscles. He stands still as I tease him by circling around him to get a view from all sides.

His back is as perfect as his chest, both displaying the occasional scar of a hard lived life, but not as many as I would have imagined. His legs are long and slender, their length only accentuated by the

bulges of his calf and thigh muscles. And his backside...if he wasn't so new to this, I would stop to kneed that tempting display with my hands...firm and round, it is possibly one of the finest behinds I have seen on anybody, male or female. In fact, his entire body is a perfect balance of flesh and bone, muscle and beautifully tanned skin. My first instincts had been right, but I wasn't even close to being aware of just how gorgeous he was.

Returning to stand before him, I give him a big grin, designed to set him at ease. Trying to turn the tables on me, he subjects me to the same treatment. Although my body is not the honed muscular perfection that his is, I have no problems in showing myself to him. As he circles behind me, I lift my arms in a stretch, tightening all the muscles up and down the back of my body. I know I make a presentable showing, but I am slightly surprised when Sano gives into the same impulse that I denied.

I stand perfectly still as his hands start at my shoulders and slowly trail a line of fire down, across my waist and lower, to cup my buttocks. I reach back and pull his arms around me as I step back against him, feeling his enormous erection press against my soft flesh. He's just a little taller than me, and he bends his head to nibble at the spot between my neck and shoulder that drives me wild. As his mouth moves, hot and urgent to my ear, I gasp.

"Are you sure you never done this before?I asked jokingly of course.

"Yes I have done this before. Since this the same thing you will do for a man or a answers with a breathless laugh.

It's the...other things...he's unsure of. Oh, yes, the 'other things.' Surely it's time for those things now. His body is proclaiming enough desire for a blind man to see, and I know I was ready for him as soon as we stepped through the door.

Keeping hold of his hand as I move,I step toward the futon. He accompanies me without hesitation. I drop to my knees on the soft cushion, and stop him as he attempts to follow suit. I look up at him

as I press my cheek against his groin, and I feel his muscles clench as he inhales sharply. His hands tighten on my shoulders as I slide my hand up his thigh to gently massage his testicles. I bend to take first one, and then the other deeply into my mouth, massaging him gently with

my tongue.

Continuing to caress him, I move my mouth higher, and begin to lick the long, hard length of his penis. I stretch up to take the velvet smooth tip of his rigid shaft into my mouth. After a moment his knees buckle and he collapses to the futon before me.

A gentle shove convinces him to stretch out and let me continue my worship of his manhood. I position myself at his side, fling my hair back over one shoulder, and again engulf his penis. I continue to

stroke and massage his testicles as I try to work the length of him as deeply into my mouth as possible. His sounds of enjoyments heighten my own pleasure, as do the caresses he is lavishing on my body.

Suddenly he builds up his courage, and for the first time, his palm ventures from my back, shoulder and thigh to my penis. He fumbles for a moment, uncertain of himself, before his hand recognizes the

familiarity of my shape. After all, every person knows how to best please themselves, and our bodies are so very much alike. I groan around him as he finds the precise rhythm. But it isn't enough. He

jerks his hand away as I release him, and frown. I hasten to assure him that he's done nothing wrong. I simply wanted more.

"I MUST have you inside of me, now!I explain.

"Won't it hurt?Sanosuke asked.

"We need this.I told him, he looks to me very thoughtful.

Then he sets aside the lamp and reaches into the wooden box beside the futon. As he takes out an oil out of the box.

"One of my past girlfriend's gave this bottle to me of oil. She used it to keep her hands explains to me then hands me the bottle.

"It should be fine.I agree.

I motion him to his knees and I assume the same position. My penis brushes against his, and we both halt our actions for a moment, intrigued at the sensation. After our slight hesitation, we rub ourselves together again, this time on purpose.

"Do you need any help getting that damn bottle open?Sanosuke asked me with a growl.

I finally succeed at getting to the contents of the bottle, and then my shaking hands manage to pour oil all over both of us. Unsteadily I set the bottle on the floor beside the futon, and our hands brush

as each of us reaches to slide a lingering caress along the oil-slick length of the other. Suddenly he withdraws his hands, and circles to kneel beside me. I welcome his urgency, feeling it myself, and I fall

forward, bracing myself on my outreached hands.

As I try to relax my body, and let myself open to him, I whisper encouragement. I don't think he hears me anymore. He's lost now in the same dangerous desire that I have been caught up in. He is gentle,

but very resolute as he works himself slowly into my body. Thank the gods for the oil. Because of his size, I think we could never have done this without it. I whimper as he moves further and further into me. I'm not so confident anymore that I can take it all, but something within keeps urging me back against him. And suddenly...it's done. He's fully sheathed inside me.

I groan, and my muscles spasm as they learn to accept his presence in my body. Then he starts to move. Very slowly he pulls almost all the way out of me, and then carefully he thrusts back inside. Our cries are in unison at the sensation.

"Should I stop?Sanosuke asks.

"If you leave me now, I will kill you.I answer very serious in a matter of fact.

He manages something between a groan and a laugh. Silly boy. He thinks I'm joking. His hand slides around my waist to grasp my aching cock, still slick with oil. As he begins a slow and steady rhythm inside me, his hand copies it exactly. The sensation is incredible. He mummers into my ear as he bends over me, that it seems like a forbidden pleasure almost as if he were touching himself.

I am beyond speech now, and can only moan at the feelings that are building inside me. His hand is doing amazing things to me. At the height of each stroke, he rubs his thumb around the incredibly

sensitive tip of my penis. The sensation should be too much, the touch too intense, but I am so far gone in passion that I only welcome the pleasure-pain. It's urging me closer and closer to release. I

have the sudden realization that this is how he pleasures himself, and I fight to hold on, to make it last just a little longer as the vision snatches at me with white hot claws of lust.

I can't help it...I whimper as I try to prolong the sensations. My body arches, and I throw my head back. Sano catches my hair and winds it around his fist. He writhes against me, and his hand wrapped around

me pounds against my body in a relentless dance of pleasure.

I can feel the storm coming. I can hear the rumble of thunder in our heartbeats. I can feel the spatter of rain as our bodies run with sweat. I hear the howl of wind in our gasping breaths. And then...

lightening strikes. Our orgasms are so close to each other that they are almost simultaneous. In the storm that is our passion, he screams our Kenshin's name, and wonder why he didn't say mine.

My body collapses as I fight to control of my emotions. For just a few heartbeats he collapses on top of me, then he realizes what he's done. He carefully extricates himself from my body, causing me to shiver against the removal of his warmth. Then the apologies begin.

"I don't know why I said his name. I don't feel nothing for him, NOTHING!Sanosuke tells me as he cries.

I'm not sure if it is the overwhelming emotional release of the sex that is causing his tears, or if he has suddenly seen into his own heart. Either way, it doesn't keep me from trying to comfort him. Actually, I'm afraid I understand all to well. I realize that I feel the same depth of emotion that Sano does. I am in love with Sano, and Sano is in love with...him. Gods, what a joke! He's probably in love with some woman who'll never appreciate him. So much for taking away our pain tonight. We have both only managed to add to it.

He fights my sympathy for a little while, trying to push away my hands and stop my words. But finally I manage to get him to lie down, and I hold him as he falls asleep. As I hold him I wonder at my own feelings for him, that have formed and escalated so quickly.

This can be a crush, I try to convince myself. This can simply be infatuation. Or perhaps it is just because we have a shared history that few could understand. Perhaps that's what makes us so close...

I try to rationalize my feelings, but my heart is brave enough to admit the truth, even if my brain tries to fight it. I love him, and I feel that somehow my life will be forever changed because of this night.

Exhaustion overcomes me, so I blow out the lamp and wrap myself around my lover in the sudden darkness. Just as I doze off, I hear Sano sob Kenshin's name once more in his sleep as I gather him close.

"Kenshin...!"

It's the noise of the front door sliding closed that wakes me, although it take me a moment to figure out what the sound was. I realize that Sano isn't beside me, and I wonder why he's up so early. By the dim

light in the room, I calculate that it must be close to dawn. That means we've only been sleeping a few hours. Suddenly a sneaking suspicion overcomes me, and I have to know...

Pulling the blanket around myself, I step to the door. I'm pleased to find it open a few inches, so I can peer outside. The sight that greets me is pretty much what I thought it would be.

Sano stands, dressed in only his pants, talking to a short man with a mop of red hair almost as big as he is. Himura Kenshin, the former Hitokiri Battousai. His voice is amazingly soft and musical in the quiet morning. Sano's voice is so different...like a rumble of distant thunder. And that thought brings back my stormy fantasy from the night before. My emotions change from curiosity to something less virtuous as I realize I'm looking at my rival, my enemy in more ways than one.

Almost as if he can feel my animosity his eyes whip toward me, and find me through the small aperture. The sudden hardness in his gaze doesn't surprise me. It's about what I had expected. Suddenly his attentions return to Sano, and he resumes his mask of harmlessness as he answers a question. I'm not fooled...not for one second. This is one very dangerous man. No wonder Sano is drawn to him so.

Sano re-enters the room to find me sitting on the futon, still draped in the blanket. He stops nervously just inside the door, and rubs the back of his head with his hand. That's a gesture I remember so well.

It portrays Sano in his moments of greatest discomfort.

"That was Kenshin, he wanted me to go to the dojo with him. But I told him I was busy...Sanosuke tells me.

"Its none of my business what you two talked about. As long as you are okay.I tell him.

I hold up my hand to stop the faltering explanations. I'm rather proud of myself, and my magnanimous gesture. Of course,I don't tell him that Kenshin knew exactly what he was busy at, after seeing me at the door wearing only a blanket. I definitely don't tell him that I may have let the blanket gape open a little...just enough to show I was naked underneath it. Hey, this is a war I'm fighting here,

and who better than the Battousai to know that you can't always follow

the rules if you want to win.

I reach out a hand to Sano, and I'm gratified when he takes it without any uncertainty. I pull him down on the mattress beside me, and still he doesn't resist. So far so good. Now for the real test. I lean

forward and give him a light kiss.

"Good morning Sano.I tell him.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore...Sanosuke explained in confusion toward me.

"I still do want you, I am here now aren't I?I assured him.

A wide grin splits his face. He's glad he's not the only one, he admits. He was beginning to feel like a pervert. We share a laugh, but merriment is soon put aside, as are blankets and clothing, and we begin again the exploration of each others' bodies. As I hungrily go down on him, he moans and after a few moments he calls out my name softly. Lifting my head to answer him, I meet his sheepish grin.

"I want to do this for you, Tsuki. But I don't want you to replied.

"Are you comfortable with this?I ask him as I laughed.

As I position myself above his face. His only answer is to take me into his mouth and give me the same loving attention I am showing him. That is one of the benefits of having a partner of the same gender. You tend to do to them what you want done, or what you actually do to yourself. An attentive lover can use that to their advantage, and to your ultimate satisfaction. I must say, Sano is a VERY attentive lover. I pause for a moment, lost in the sensation of his mouth on me, until a thrust of his hips recalls me to my duty. I grin mischievously. Sano isn't the only attentive one here. I run my thumb and my tongue around the very tip of his penis, and I'm rewarded when I hear and feel the sounds making their way past my cock, and out of his mouth.

The loving isn't so frantic today, but it's just as intense, and we both soon find our release. As we snuggle under the blanket for a while longer, lost in the blissful glow of our orgasms, we both drift

back off to sleep.

I slowly swim closer to consciousness, as I reach up to swat at the fly that is buzzing around my face. My pillow shakes, and the fly returns to tickle my nose. As I clumsily wave my hand in front of my face again, a soft giggle escapes my pillow. Wait a minute...

As I awake fully for the second time that day, I look up to see Sano leaning over me. I find that he is my pillow, with my head resting on his arm, and my body pressed against his. The giggle that finally

woke me was caused by Sano's entertainment while I was sleeping. He is finding it very amusing to tickle me with a lock of my hair, which he is trailing across my face. For a moment we're boys again, and we roll and tumble on the floor. The game doesn't last long, however, and soon he turns grave again. As we rearrange ourselves in our bed, he asks me some serious questions.

"What do you want Tsuki? Where is your life going? What are you trying to find?Sanosuke asked me.

I just lay there quietly, unwilling to contemplate my own life, or my motives right now.

"Kenshin told me that he doesn't believe that the new era has dawned yet. I want to be able to bring peace you know. I had to deal with young pickpockets and dealing with a local crime lord whom held a lady doctor prisoner. Then me and Kenshin met up with the told me.

I am overcome again with the conviction that the Battousai hasn't given up his old ways. How else could they have prevailed? As he recounts their accomplishments I see the passion glowing in his eyes. I begin to understand how it is that he has been drawn to the side of a former enemy. Uneasily I wonder how my upcoming plans will affect him. For a moment I envy him his ability to move forward. It's certainly more than I have been able to do...

"I promised to meet Kenshin at the Akabeko for lunch. Its almost time for me to get readySanosuke gave a nod.

As I rise and dress, I try to hide my bitterness with casual conversation, but I think he knows how I feel. He rises and pulls me into a tight hug.

"You can come along, suggested.

But I'm not quite ready to have lunch with the Battousai just yet. I can see that he's a bit relieved, and that hurts me even more. I slowly make me way to the door and walk out and walk down the street to the public baths, I know that what we shared is no small thing. No matter what he feels for Kenshin, there is an undeniable place in his heart for me too. That makes me smile one last time. Maybe it will be enough for now... I'm not sure. The only thing I am sure about is, now that Sano is back in it, my life will never be the same. NOTES: 1. This story is told in the first person, and the views expressed are the ones I feel the narrator would have. They aren't necessarily my views, so DON'T send me flames for my portrayals of other characters. Constructive criticism, however, is ALWAYS welcome. 2. This one is for my new Demoness friends, and especially for Meimi, the Demoness who is my Muse. All hail, and bow low before her greatness! ^_^ Kathy: Thanks for this lovely chapter 


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did lol

WARNING: Shounen-ai and hard yaoi, bad language

Pairing: Sanosuke and Battousai also Kenshin xD

Basic Outlook: Sanosuke's feelings start taking a toll on him, whom will help him out now since Katsu isn't in the picture in this chapter? (seriously was thinking about making Battousai rape Sanosuke but changed my mind xD, did I mention that I am cruel?)

Sanosuke got himself dressed and left his home, some moments after Katsu had done so. Sanosuke sighed as he quickly closed his door behind himself, as he locked it now. Before Sanosuke started to walk down the road, since the Akabeko was down it. Sanosuke just hurried down the road, not like anyone ever spoke to him anyhow, no one even dared to do that at times. Sanosuke soon made his way to the Akabeko then stepped inside a bit uneasy.

"Hello, Sanosuke glad you could come." Kaoru replied, as she waved to him.

Tsubame was already preparing their lunch, before Sanosuke finally sat himself down by his other friends. Sanosuke mumbled lightly, as he waited for their food to arrive. Kenshin thought to himself 'same old Sano, always wanting his food right away.' Kaoru laughed lightly, as she kissed Kenshin's cheek, though Kenshin just sat there almost staring toward Sanosuke.

"Is the food done yet?" Sanosuke asked a bit impatient.

"Can't you wait, gah." Kaoru said giving a glare toward him.

"Hey, I am hungry here." Sanosuke pointed out.

"Sounds like Sano." Yahiko laughed.

"Stupid little brat!" Sanosuke yelled.

Which made everyone whom was sitting around them stare towards Sanosuke now. This only made Sanosuke slide down in his seat a bit, pretending to not be there. Sanosuke hated eyes on him, especially of strangers. Kaoru just rolled her eyes towards Sanosuke, as she watched him do this.

"Sit in your seat properly." Kaoru scolded him.

"But... but... they are staring." Sanosuke said all nervously.

"What is with you today?" Kaoru asked then.

Sanosuke gave no reply, except for a mumble under his breath. Though Kenshin was still wondering about the earlier events, when he saw Katsu well show him that he was nude under that blanket, maybe they had sex. Kenshin didn't say anything about that though or bring it up, besides that Kenshin had feelings of his own for Sanosuke. Tsubame finally came to their table, as she set down their food dishes onto each of their spots.

"Finally." Yahiko stated, as he started to gulp down his food.

"It taste wonderful as always, Tsubame that it does." Kenshin told her, as she smiled after that.

"I will bring your drinks next." Tsubame replied, before she went back to work.

Sanosuke mumbled softly under his breath more, just staring down at his plate. Kenshin quietly ate his food, as he noticed that Sanosuke hadn't even bothered to touch his own food. Yahiko kept gulping down his food, when Tsubame came with a tray with their cups. She handed them what they had ordered, since they had in advance. Kaoru eyed Sanosuke a little, he seemed so distant at the table all of a sudden. Sanosuke wasn't speaking, or even touching his food, something was wrong with this picture and Kaoru knew it.

"Well, off to get other people's orders, busy day." Tsubame told them, before leaving their table.

"Why did we all get tea?" Yahiko asked now.

"That's what you ordered remember?" Kaoru asked him.

"Oh right." Yahiko replied, as he drank his tea now too.

Kaoru shook her head slightly, as she took a sip of her tea, then went back to eating. Only Yahiko had finished his food already, normally Sanosuke and Yahiko would be seeing whom ate the fastest or something of those sorts. Sanosuke just now stared into his tea cup, as he pushed his plate aside then. Kenshin stared toward his friend, this wasn't like Sanosuke at all. Kaoru just ate her food rather silently now, just wondering what was going on with Sanosuke all of a sudden, besides he never did answer her.

"So, anything new happen Sanosuke?" Yahiko asked then.

Sanosuke just gave a small glare to him, but that was about it. Though Sanosuke took a sip of his tea, before just staring back into the cup. Kaoru wondered if they could start a conversation, maybe Sanosuke would open up more or something. Kenshin thought to himself, as he even wanted to leave out of his seat to pat his friend's back, but he wouldn't do so with this many people around.

"I know, the debt is on Sanosuke." Kaoru pointed out.

Sanosuke only mumbled, staring only more into his cup. Kenshin sighed then, not like Sanosuke had enough problems trying to pay them back. Yahiko laughed, as he downed his tea, before he glanced toward them all. Kenshin just wondered what was wrong with the former fighter for hire, he never once acted this way, not before everyone that was.

"Sano, anything wrong?" Kenshin asked concerned.

"Just leave me be, Kenshin." Sanosuke replied, as he then sighed more.

Sanosuke then moved his tea cup to place his head against the table. Kenshin knew that something was bothering him, just he didn't know what it was, unless his friend didn't like Katsu back? Was that even possible at all?, Kenshin wondered to himself. Kaoru got done with her own plate, as she glanced toward Sanosuke who hadn't even touched any of his food, he only had a sip of tea at that. Yahiko seemed ready to go back to the dojo, well Megumi was at the dojo too.

"I know, you can talk to Megumi." Kaoru told him, trying to lighten his mood.

"Why do I need to talk with her for?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because it might make you feel better." Kaoru replied as she smiled.

"As if." Sanosuke sighed, as he poked his tea cup then.

"I think Sano needs time alone, that I do." Kenshin replied.

Sanosuke stared toward Kenshin, not even saying anything back to that. Kenshin slowly got up from his seat, as he gave a small smile toward his friend. Kenshin wished that Sanosuke would talk more to them, this wasn't like him and it started to make him worried. Yahiko laughed out, as he got up from his own seat as he giggled. Kaoru shook her head, as she glanced over toward Sanosuke one last time, he looked so lost Kaoru thought. Sanosuke just gave a stretch before taking his head off the table, and getting up out of his seat too.

"So where we off too missie?" Sanosuke asked.

"The dojo." Kaoru answered, well at least he was speaking kind of.

Kaoru went over to Tsubame to pay her for their food and such, even if Sanosuke didn't eat or barely even touch his tea. Tsubame smiled, as she watched as they left together. Sanosuke was kicking the ground with his feet behind everyone else, keeping his head low and his hands within his pockets. Kenshin walked next to Kaoru, though Kaoru held his hand the whole way to the dojo. Yahiko on the other hand was running madly, like if he was on a sugar high or something. When they made it to the dojo, Kaoru and Yahiko went inside.

Kenshin just took a broom and started to sweep the floor outside the dojo. Sanosuke just shrugged to himself, before walking toward the cherry blossom tree, then seated himself underneath it. Sanosuke glanced up at the tree, it was in full bloom a very lovely sight. Though Sanosuke had other things on his mind right now, like why they all wished for him to speak with them, he had nothing to talk about. Even though Sanosuke's stomach gave a growl, he just ignored it.

Without warning Kenshin sat down beside him there, but that wasn't all... Kenshin even pressed his lips against his Sanosuke's own. Sanosuke was so out of it, he didn't even realize that Kenshin had even kissed him. Sanosuke blinked as Kenshin wrapped his arm around him at that. Just wait a second, no way in hell did he love Kenshin, and... why did Kenshin do this for?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Sanosuke asked Kenshin now.

Though Kenshin sadly couldn't give an answer, since he heard oncoming footsteps heading their way. So Kenshin quickly took his arm off of Sanosuke, though he so wanted to answer his best friend. Kaoru walked over to them both, as she eyed Sanosuke a bit oddly. Kenshin sighed to himself, before he looked up to her from where he sat.

"Need anything?" Kenshin asked her.

"Why are you sitting by Sanosuke for?" Kaoru asked.

"I just was hoping that he will talk, that's all." Kenshin replied, giving a smile toward her.

Kaoru seemed to have bought that, since she headed back into the dojo after that. Kenshin gave a sigh of relief as he glanced back to Sanosuke. Though now Sanosuke was angered, he even stood himself up and started to hit the cherry blossom tree repeatedly at that. Kenshin placed his arms quickly around Sanosuke to try to calm him down, though oddly Kenshin only now heard was crying.

"Sano?" Kenshin asked then.

"He goes and leaves me." Sanosuke replied through his tears.

"What happened anyhow?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not saying." Sanosuke replied, though a gave a deep blush.

"Well, why don't we go into the dojo? I am sure the others are worried about you, that I do." Kenshin said.

"I suppose." Sanosuke said lightly, as he dried away his tears, no one needed to see him like that.

They both walked into the dojo together, though Sanosuke still looked very down at that. Kaoru smiled toward Kenshin as she kissed him on the lips, before she waved over to Sanosuke. Sanosuke just sighed, before he found a spot and then just sat there. Yahiko was running about the dojo, which was kind of odd. Megumi entered the room as she glanced over at Sanosuke, since she heard what had happened at the Akabeko.

"We will let you two talk alone." Kaoru told Megumi.

"Thank you." Megumi replied towards her.

"Anytime." Kaoru smiled.

Kenshin gave a nod, before he glanced over to Yahiko whom was still running all over the place. Yahiko muttered something, but run out of the dojo now. Kaoru shook her head again, boy sometimes Yahiko surely acted like a little child. Kenshin followed Kaoru out of the dojo so that they could be alone, even though Kenshin wished to be alone with Sanosuke.

"So, what is the matter?" Megumi asked him.

"He left me." Sanosuke grumbled.

"Who left you?" Megumi asked.

"Katsu alright." Sanosuke answered with another grumble.

"So who do you love more Sanosuke, is it Katsu or Kenshin?" Megumi then asked.

"I love Katsu. Why does everyone think I have feelings for Kenshin for?" Sanosuke asked, as he punched the floor.

"Hey, calm down now." Megumi pointed out, as she took his fists into her own hand.

"Why should I calm down? There isn't nothing left for me." Sanosuke said, as he so wanted to hurt her. But that so wasn't his style.

"Look, I won't tell anyone who you love more." Megumi said slowly, hoping to calm him down some, he seemed so tense.

"But I don't have feelings for Kenshin, you got that!" Sanosuke yelled at her, even taking his hand away from her, that she stole earlier.

"If you say so." Megumi replied, as she chuckled a bit.

Sanosuke only grumbled more so, as he stood from his spot, then started to pace around the dojo all angry like. Megumi sighed now, well she couldn't calm the man down for nothing it appeared. Megumi only helped in making him more mad then he already was. Megumi then left the dojo after Sanosuke started pounding the wall with his fists. Megumi didn't want to be in the middle of that, and oddly she didn't know how to calm his temper.

"How did it go?" Kaoru asked her, since she saw that Megumi had came out of the dojo.

"Horribly." Megumi stated out.

"How so?" Kaoru asked then.

"I only seemed to stir his anger more." Megumi sighed out, she really loved that man too.

"Well, I guess we wait till he calms down." Kaoru replied as she sighed too.

"We can always put an apple on his head." Yahiko said as he chuckled.

"You are so weird." Kaoru pointed out as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I think that will make him more mad, that I do." Kenshin pointed out.

"Ah, but that sounded like fun." Yahiko replied as he pouted.

"I can try to talk with him, that I will." Kenshin replied.

"Be careful Kenshin." Kaoru told him.

Kenshin smiled and gave a nod toward Kaoru, but he probably was the only one whom knew how to deal with Sanosuke's temper. Megumi just laughed as she watched Kenshin go into the dojo, she already knew that Kenshin had feelings for his best friend. Yahiko picked up a rock, before tossing it into the water, then ran around the yard. Kaoru shook her head toward him again, hoping that Yahiko would get off his sugar high already.

"Sano, what is bothering you?" Kenshin asked him, staring at the hole in the wall.

"I don't have time to answer such silly things." Sanosuke pointed out.

"Sano, Kaoru will be angry about that hole in the wall that she will." Kenshin remarked.

"Don't you think I know that, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked as he punched a different spot on the wall.

"Sano, everyone is worried about you." Kenshin explained, though he wasn't too certain about Yahiko right now.

"They can worry for all I care." Sanosuke said then, as he kept punching that spot.

"You know, maybe you need some love." Kenshin said all of a sudden.

"What?" Sanosuke asked then, as he stared toward Kenshin.

Kenshin didn't answer, all he did was walk over to where Sanosuke was and gently rubbed over the back of his shirt. Sanosuke blinked as he lowered his fists, though kept them at his sides. Kenshin then turned Sanosuke to face him, before he planted a kiss onto his lips again. Though this time, Sanosuke tried to escape, but he found out that he was pinned against the wall. Kenshin smirked, as he licked over Sanosuke's lips, before wondering what his friend would do now. Sanosuke only breathed hard, as he only wished that there was a way out of this.

Sanosuke gasped a bit, as Kenshin moved himself closer against himself. What the hell was he doing to him now? Sanosuke asked himself. Kenshin only smiled, as he wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's form, as he gently caressed his cheek with his hand lovingly. Yes, Kenshin loved Sanosuke very much, just he didn't notice how much Sanosuke was squirming to be free from him. Kenshin slowly moved his hand to feel over Sanosuke's crotch on his pants. Sanosuke only squirmed more, as he tried to get away from him, then he had an evil idea.

"You leave me no choice." Sanosuke whispered into Kenshin's ear.

After that, Sanosuke kicked Kenshin so hard that he went flying onto the floor, but that was the only way out of it. Though that didn't seem to stop Kenshin, Kenshin only stood back up like if he wasn't fazed by such an attack, and went back over to Sanosuke. Sanosuke glanced to Kenshin, before he ran off within the dojo, trying to find somewhere to hide. Sanosuke then thought of the bathroom, so he ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Panting very hard behind the bathroom door, but it was worth it, wasn't it?

Kenshin only followed after to notice that Sanosuke had locked himself inside the bathroom. Well, Kenshin could play at this game too, so he took out a hair pin, (probably got it from Kaoru or she lost it, bad boy lol.) and then picked the lock with it. Kenshin went inside the bathroom though didn't know where Sanosuke had hid himself, since he wasn't by the door at all. Though Kenshin smirked as he glanced over toward the shower and the shower curtain.

"You know, I kind of like this game Sano." Kenshin replied.

"What the hell, this isn't a game." Sanosuke replied as he mumbled, keeping the shower curtain shut, not like it helped much, since he had giving away were he was.

Kenshin just smirked more, as his eyes became gold a bit. Kenshin moved aside the shower curtain to notice a panting Sanosuke. (okay, he is technically Battousai right now, but whatever. Don't hurt me too bad.) Sanosuke tried to run out of the bathroom, when Kenshin grabbed his arm, those gold orbs casting onto him.

"Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked out.

"I am not Kenshin right now." Kenshin answered, since he wasn't, he was well Battousai.

Sanosuke only panted harder, as he felt the grip tightening on his arm. Sanosuke tried to pull the Battousai's hand off of himself now, but he couldn't manage to do so. Battousai smirked more, as he pushed Sanosuke onto the bathroom floor, keeping those golden eyes on him. Sanosuke rubbed his head a bit, as he stared up toward Battousai whom was on top of his own body. Battousai took out his claws and lightly clawed Sanosuke's hand with them. Battousai wasn't trying to harm Sanosuke, rather he was only trying to tell him to relax.

"Stop that." Sanosuke pointed out, wondering if his head was bleeding from that fall. But oddly it wasn't.

"I will, once I am done with you." Battousai's tone was dark and very dangerous. (yeah, I don't want to mess with him if I were you...)

Sanosuke stared toward him, well he couldn't do anything now. Battousai was out, though he wondered how he managed that one. Battousai just grinned as he placed his hands onto Sanosuke's crotch of his pants, though Sanosuke only squirmed under him. Battousai wasn't pleased with that, but he then got off of Sanosuke to only forcefully pull him to his feet. Okay, he was rather rude, but he wanted to get his way. Battousai then held Sanosuke very tight within his own grasp, before forcefully removing Sanosuke's shirt from his body.

Sanosuke just stared with wide eyes, and in pain from the tight grip on his own body. Battousai then moved his hands over Sanosuke's chest, to make sure that he would not try to run anymore or squirm either. Sanosuke now gulped, as he didn't know what to do, since Battousai was way too strong for him to take out on his own. Oh man, Sanosuke was in a fickle here, with no one around to save him either! Battousai then softly licked over Sanosuke's nipples, even suckling them to taste them. Sanosuke just gulped more, hoping this will be over soon.

Battousai then removed his own clothes, but kept Sanosuke held tight too at that. Battousai wasn't about to let go of his prize just yet. (prize... isn't he um, his prey right now?) Sanosuke only panted hard, as he didn't like how hard he was being held, it hurt... hurt too much. Battousai then took off Sanosuke's pants, as he licked over his nipples a bit more. Then Battousai finally took off Sanosuke's underwear, to stare at Sanosuke's lovely cock.

"Just... let me go." Sanosuke pleaded.

Battousai said no word, as he only pressed his own naked body against Sanosuke's own. Sanosuke gave out a grumble, not like he would actually like this he thought to himself. Battousai lightly licked over Sanosuke's tip of his penis now, before taking the whole thing and placing it into his own mouth. Battousai then suckled hard onto Sanosuke's cock, though he actually got Sanosuke to moan from that. Sanosuke slowly started to just give in, since well it felt nice... oh boy. Battousai only smirked more, as he loosened his grip on Sanosuke's form now, as he kept suckling his cock. Though Battousai took out Sanosuke's cock out of his mouth to speak of course.

"You like this now?" Battousai asked him.

Sanosuke just only gave a nod, before Battousai grinned. Battousai slowly placed Sanosuke onto the floor, yes he was being gentle now. Battousai smirked again, as he placed Sanosuke onto his back, and gently licked over the back of his neck. Sanosuke just panted, as he watched him now, he even glanced toward those golden orbs now and then. Battousai soon placed his penis within Sanosuke's tight tail hole. Sanosuke gasped, well no one had ever tried to dominate him before. Battousai licked Sanosuke's neck more, trying to get him back to relax underneath himself.

Of course, Sanosuke did so, he didn't want this to end now. Battousai took out his penis, to only place his fingers within Sanosuke's tail hole instead, since he needed more room to access into him fully. Sanosuke just shivered from it, but he loved it none the less. (wow, how did he get him to like it that fast, is beyond me lol.) Battousai smiled as he made it bigger for himself, before he placed his penis back inside of Sanosuke's tail hole.

Sanosuke only moaned from it, as he closed his eyes now. Battousai thrust himself within Sanosuke, as he kept hearing the other man moan. Sanosuke placed his head back a bit, just from the pleasure though. Battousai smiled, as he kept thrusting himself deeper and deeper within Sanosuke, to only cause him to moan out louder each time. But Battousai was enjoying himself, and so was Sanosuke it appeared. Battousai cummed into him, before he took his penis out of Sanosuke, though that only made Sanosuke moan and shatter at the same time.

"Now, who do you love?" Battousai asked him with a grin.

"Only you, Kenshin." Sanosuke replied, as he lay still.

Battousai smirked as he nuzzled Sanosuke's cheek, before laying close to his new lover. Battousai glanced up when he heard footsteps coming there way, he quickly got to his feet in a few seconds time, then locking the bathroom door. Sanosuke just laughed a bit, though Battousai only returned to the other man's side, holding him very closely to himself, trying to keep them both warm. Sanosuke looked over him, but stayed curled up close to the Battousai's side. Oh man, now this wasn't someone you could steal lovers away from.

Battousai sighed when he heard the door was being picked, he then quickly clothed them both. Though Sanosuke just gave a deep blush, when Battousai had dressed him. Battousai kissed Sanosuke's lips deeply, though Sanosuke only returned the kiss. Battousai smiled and awaited for the door to fly open any moment, and it did. Kaoru walked in, as she gasped to see the Battousai there.

"He might kill you." Kaoru told Sanosuke.

Sanosuke gave an odd look to her, then he glanced toward Battousai. No way in hell would Battousai attack him now, he was now his lover, but not just that... so was Kenshin. They were one after all, even though Battousai was more stronger, faster, and dangerous then Kenshin was. Battousai glared toward Kaoru when she had said this to his Sano, his golden eyes glaring her down. Like if she was his new prey, not like he would stop himself either.

"You better leave the bathroom, Sanosuke." Kaoru told him.

"Why, I am safe here?" Sanosuke asked out.

"No your not, Battousai murders without warning." Kaoru proclaimed.

"I doubt he will murder me." Sanosuke told her.

"I will murder you though." Battousai replied, giving a very dangerous look at Kaoru.

Kaoru eeped out, as she quickly left the bathroom, though held the door open for Sanosuke. Sanosuke however, only stared at her. Battousai glared toward her, as he placed a loving kiss onto Sanosuke's lips, he didn't care if she saw this either. Battousai would never abandon those whom he loved and cherished the most. Kaoru's jaw dropped as she witnessed such a sight, though to her surprise Sanosuke only kissed him back. Wait, wait, what was going on here? Kaoru asked herself.

"What did I just walk into?" Kaoru asked, her heart pounding a whole lot.

"Oh, you don't know. I shall tell you. This is my lover, Sano." Battousai proclaimed toward her.

Sanosuke just blushed bright red when he heard that said. Kaoru glanced over them both, wondering to herself if this was true. But just when she was about to prod Sanosuke for the answers, Battousai laid quickly by Sanosuke, pressing his form against him. Sanosuke only blushed more, though now he actually placed his arm around Battousai. Though he didn't seem to mind it, also it didn't seem like Battousai wanted to return back to Kenshin just yet.

"My Sano." Battousai whispered into Sanosuke's ear.

"Of course I am." Sanosuke whispered back.

"How, how can you love him Sanosuke?" Kaoru asked now.

"I thought you loved them both, missie." Sanosuke replied, though pondered about that one.

"I love Kenshin, Battousai I am still scared about you know that." Kaoru replied.

"What's going on here?" Megumi asked now, since she made it to the bathroom too.

Though when Megumi noticed Sanosuke and Battousai huddled close to each other, she knew what had happened. Megumi smiled, it seemed like Kenshin was right after all, Sanosuke only needed to be talked with. But, wait, why was he Battousai and not Kenshin? Megumi asked herself. Kaoru was trembling at the doorway, as she wondered how Sanosuke could love a monster. Sanosuke glared over them both, though Battousai just gave a small peck onto Sanosuke's lips. Which only made Sanosuke calm back down quickly.

"Oh my." Megumi said then.

"I don't care what you say, he will murder you Sanosuke." Kaoru protested quickly.

"Kaoru, he made Sano calm down. I can't even do that." Megumi pointed out.

"Hey, can we get some privacy?" Sanosuke asked them.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked, as his eyes changed back to violet, as he stared to the man besides himself.

"Kenshin..." Sanosuke replied, but only hugged him close.

"Hey, he's mine." Kaoru replied, as she walked into the bathroom, she noticed the changing eyes.

Megumi only sighed as she walked off somewhere else. Sanosuke got his fists ready, but then again he would never hit a women. Kenshin stared toward Kaoru, then toward Sanosuke, but Kenshin wasn't about to give up his best friend. Kenshin wanted to know why Sanosuke was by his side, since Kenshin loved this man after all, very much so. Kenshin probably loved Sanosuke more then anyone else, maybe even more then Megumi even.

"Sano, did I make you calm?" Kenshin asked, not remembering a thing that had happened.

"Of course you did." Sanosuke replied as he laughed out.

"Good." Kenshin said then.

"Sorry hands off." Kaoru said, as she went over to Kenshin and kissed his lips.

Sanosuke sighed, before standing up now. Kaoru stuck out her tongue at him, as she watched Kenshin look at Sanosuke confused. Sanosuke didn't want to be apart of this, or want to see this. Kaoru smiled as she held out her hand toward Kenshin now. Kenshin only sighed now, not wanting Sanosuke to go, he still wanted answers. Sanosuke went over to the bathroom door, holding his head down... well so much for him feeling better, just to have it all gone once more. But, Kenshin now stood himself, as he neared Sanosuke.

"Sano, don't leave." Kenshin replied to him.

"Look, I think its clear that Kaoru wants you." Sanosuke said slowly.

"But, Sano... I want to know why you were by my side." Kenshin whispered.

"It doesn't concern you..." Sanosuke replied in a very low tone.

Though Kaoru blinked there, she didn't know why Sanosuke suddenly went back to sadness, quickly at that. Kenshin eyed Kaoru now, before he sighed then, but he still didn't wish him to leave. Kenshin then quickly grabbed hold of Sanosuke's hand, he wanted an answer. Sanosuke sighed out, though Kenshin placed Sanosuke's head up to look into his eyes. Though Sanosuke's eyes were sad, very sad, he even looked very hurt in them.

"Sano..." Kenshin whispered as he still kept his his hand onto Sanosuke's.

"Kenshin... it doesn't concern you, you just go be happy." Sanosuke replied then, though he did nothing about the hold on his own hand.

"Kenshin is mine, Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled.

Sanosuke just nodded, as he took Kenshin's hand off of his own then, before he darted out of the bathroom. No way in hell was he going to let her hurt him, but he hoped that Kenshin would be alright with her. Kenshin just stared as he placed his head downward, before he looked back to Kaoru. Why did she have to be that way towards the one he loved the most? Kenshin wondered.

"Let's go eat dinner, Sanosuke is probably hungry." Kaoru chuckled.

"I really hope so, that I do." Kenshin replied, as he recalled that though.

Too bad Kenshin always blacked out when Battousai took control though, otherwise he would have tried harder to keep Sanosuke to stay! Kaoru smiled as they walked to the dinner table, Yahiko was seated at it already and so was Megumi. But nowhere in sight was Sanosuke, now where could he gone? Kenshin sighed as he moved over to the table slowly, when he heard a loud painful yell, actually that caught everyone's attention. Kenshin ran out of the dojo very quickly, trying to find the source, where it had came from.

Megumi and Kaoru hurried out of the dojo too, Yahiko only pouted at the table since he was hungry. Kenshin soon tried to hear any other things, but there was none, he had no leads. But just when Kenshin was about to give up on his look, he heard a very painful cry. Kenshin then ran toward where it had came from, actually Megumi and Kaoru both didn't hear that one, they were too far away. Kenshin panted as he made it to a small hut, before he opened the door.

Kenshin dropped to his knees as he saw the sight, Sanosuke was laying on the ground covered in blood, his own from the looks of it too. Kenshin slowly walked over to him, as he shook him gently, trying to see him he was still alive. Sanosuke stirred a bit, that's when... when Kenshin noticed a large piece of glass within Sanosuke's arm. Kenshin bit his lip hard, before he took the shard of glass from Sanosuke's arm, though the other man only yelled out from that.

"Sano." Kenshin slowly whispered.

"Leave me..." Sanosuke said, as tears trailed down his cheeks.

Yes, Sanosuke had placed that large piece of glass into his arm, but that wasn't all. Sanosuke had more were that came from, he so thought no one would love him. Katsu abandoned him, and now Kaoru wanted to take Kenshin from him, he had nothing left. Kenshin slowly lifted Sanosuke into his arms, as he noticed more shards of glass within the man's skin, Kenshin shook his head at the sight. Kenshin wouldn't leave his injured friend like this, no way. Kenshin then quickly ran back to the dojo, even so he left a blood trail all over the floors.

Megumi gasped when she noticed Kenshin carrying a very bloody Sanosuke. Megumi told him to place him into the other room, so Kenshin did as she said. Megumi then took off Sanosuke's shirt, as she glanced at all the glass within his skin. Some even was very deep within it, as she sighed now. Kenshin waited for her to tell him what to get, what to do. But that never happened, the only thing that did happen was that Megumi slowly took the shreds of glass out of his skin.

"What you need?" Kenshin then asked.

"Stay with him, Kenshin." Megumi replied simply.

Megumi then left and told the others, Yahiko even looked with worry now. Kaoru sighed as she nodded slowly. Yahiko wondered why Sanosuke would actually do that to himself for. Megumi then told them things that they should gather, so they all nodded toward her. On the other hand, Kenshin just stayed by Sanosuke's side, even placing his own hand within his own. Sanosuke's eyes lowered a bit, as he gasped out softly.

"I am here, friend." Kenshin whispered out.

Sanosuke said nothing, as he watched Kaoru and Yahiko bring Megumi various items. Though Sanosuke wondered why she had told Kenshin to stay at his side for, it wasn't like he had love anymore. Megumi gently cleaned off the wounds with the water and the soap that she was giving, though that didn't stop Sanosuke from gasping out in pain. Yahiko glanced over to Kenshin, but didn't say one word, he knew as well as Megumi had.

Kaoru glared at Kenshin, since he was still holding onto Sanosuke's hand, but she had to go and fetch Megumi things. But then again, Megumi did tell them that Sanosuke had a very highly change of dying if he wasn't helped at all. Not like Kaoru cared right now, she didn't want him to try and steal her Kenshin away. Megumi then took bandages and placed them onto Sanosuke. Sanosuke only muttered under his breath, though his stomach growled.

"See, told you he's hungry." Kaoru replied as she chuckled out.

"That's not funny you know." Sanosuke said, as he breathed hard.

"Hey now, no more talking." Megumi pointed out.

"Wait, what?" Sanosuke asked her.

Megumi sighed as she brushed her fingers through Sanosuke's hair, she knew he liked it touched. Kaoru frowned, but she smiled toward Megumi, okay maybe she could win his heart. Kenshin glanced to those around, but kept his hand within Sanosuke's own hand. Sanosuke coughed a bit, as he watched them all taking care of him, though actually Kenshin wasn't helping out, or was he?

"I think you should eat too, that I do." Kenshin replied toward Sanosuke.

"Eat?" Sanosuke asked, coughing only more so.

"Keep him quiet." Megumi replied.

"Alright." Kenshin said slowly.

Kenshin then softly ran his fingers through Sanosuke's hair with his other hand. Sanosuke looked toward Kenshin in shock, but nuzzled against the hand, telling him to continue. Kenshin smiled toward Sanosuke as he kept running his fingers through his hair now, to keep him well occupied. Sanosuke just blushed, though breathed heavily, and his eyes drifted closed. Megumi glanced toward him, she knew that wasn't a good sign at all.

"Okay, get these other items." Megumi demanded from Yahiko and Kaoru.

"Why aren't you making Kenshin work?" Kaoru asked now.

"He is working." Megumi pointed out.

Kenshin just smiled a bit, though glanced down to his friend. Kenshin then became Battousai but this time knowingly, as he placed his hands onto Sanosuke's body. Kenshin knew if this kept up any longer, Sanosuke might die. Sanosuke was his lover now, no one will take him away, or nothing either, Battousai started to glow. Megumi just sat there watching him, even though the others went to gather the other items. Megumi just wondered what the Battousai was up to, though she saw him just glowing brightly, keeping his hands on Sanosuke's form.

Sanosuke shifted a bit uneasy by the touch, but then allowed it. Battousai smiled toward his love, as he kept healing his form now. Sanosuke soon glanced toward Battousai with a blank stare, but he then slowly sat himself up. Actually Sanosuke felt odd, his whole body tingled and oddly his wounds fully healed magically. Battousai smirked, as he then shifted back to Kenshin, though this time he knew what he done. (yeah... if you didn't catch on, Sanosuke is pregnant with Battousai's child mind you. So if you don't like it... stop reading IMAO. Yeah Battousai healed him, but there was more to it then that lol, even Battousai doesn't figure it out till later.)

"Sano, you better now?" Kenshin asked softly.

"I feel odd." Sanosuke replied, as he then looked back to Kenshin, just what did Battousai do to him?

"Its okay, Sano that it is." Kenshin replied.

"Um, what did he do?" Sanosuke then asked now.

"He healed you." Kenshin replied as he smiled.

Kenshin then looked over Sanosuke's form, before he started to take off his bandages. Though oddly enough Sanosuke even noticed it, his wounds were all healed, as he touched over where they used to be on his arms. Megumi just gasped, though wondered what the others would think now, since Battousai had done the work for them. Sanosuke just stared at himself, as he then glanced over toward Kenshin whom was blushing at him.

"What?" Sanosuke now asked.

"Oh, I am sorry." Kenshin replied slowly.

"I know, you want to marry Kaoru and she will have you children." Sanosuke shook his head.

"No way." Kenshin said then.

"Tell him Kenshin." Megumi replied with a smile, before she left them two alone.

"Tell me what? Oh great... now she left..." Sanosuke said as he sighed then.

"Sano, I have deep feelings for you." Kenshin replied then.

"I... didn't..." Sanosuke said as he bit his lip.

"Sano, its alright if you don't have feelings for me back. I know you love Katsu." Kenshin proclaimed.

"Who told you that?" Sanosuke asked then.

"Katsu shown that he was nude under the blanket, Sano." Kenshin answered.

"Oh man." Sanosuke said then, as he blushed a bit.

Kaoru and Yahiko both stopped in their tracks as they glanced over Sanosuke, he looked well all better now. Kaoru's jaw dropped, before she ran over to Kenshin and hugged him. Yahiko stared, as he just shook his head, wondering when Kaoru would notice Kenshin's true feelings. Sanosuke sighed there, as he glanced over toward Kaoru and Yahiko, giving them both waves. Though, Sanosuke just wanted to walk away, but he did no such thing.

"I don't expect you to ever have them." Kenshin replied then, as he hugged Kaoru back.

"Whatever." Sanosuke said slowly, as he huffed.

"So when are we getting married?" Kaoru asked Kenshin.

"Idiot." Yahiko replied, as he jolted off fast before Kaoru could hit him.

"I don't want to get married yet." Kenshin said slowly, as he looked over to Sanosuke.

"Ah, why not?" Kaoru asked him.

"Because I don't want to hurt someone's feelings." Kenshin nodded a bit, though he doubted Sanosuke felt the same.

"Just marry her." Sanosuke pointed out, as he stood himself up.

"See, he agrees." Kaoru smiled then.

"Sano, Battousai... he didn't did he?" Kenshin asked him, as he glanced over his friend now. (yes, he was trying to get Sanosuke to stay, well let's see if it works shall we? :P)

"I can't tell you." Sanosuke said slowly, he knew he couldn't, not in front of Karou anyhow.

"So, that's why he is healed?" Kaoru asked then.

"Yes, Battousai took over and healed him." Kenshin replied with a smile, but really he wanted Sanosuke to stay, that was his true aim.

"You remember that, Kenshin?" Sanosuke then asked him, as he gave a stretch of his body.

"Yes, it is very clear in my mind. That it is." Kenshin smiled toward Sanosuke, well at least he was making him talk.

"I think Sanosuke is in trouble Kenshin." Kaoru pointed out.

"With what?" Kenshin then asked her.

"Battousai might kill him, that's what." Kaoru then said.

"He never answered me, so I don't know if he would." Kenshin sighed.

"Look, he won't kill me alright." Sanosuke replied, as he hit a nearby rock, smashing it to pieces.

"Aren't you hungry, Sano?" Kenshin asked him.

"I been hungry." Sanosuke stated, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, because he didn't eat earlier." Kaoru giggled.

"Oh shut up!" Sanosuke shouted to her.

"Alright, your asking for it." Kaoru replied, as she chased Sanosuke around.

Kenshin shook his head, but he didn't want Sanosuke to get back injured, or well that badly injured ever again. Sanosuke almost had died there, if he didn't revert back to Battousai to save him, his friend would have died. Kenshin couldn't stand to see that, or witness that at all, he probably will lose it... and kill again. Kaoru smirked as she hit Sanosuke then, though he just eyed her, doing nothing back. Sanosuke was like that, he was well known to never harm a women.

"Let's go eat." Kenshin said then, hoping that drew Kaoru away from chasing his friend still, or hitting him.

"I am up for that." Sanosuke replied, as he gave a slight smile.

"You and food." Kaoru laughed out.

"Hey, a man's got to eat you know." Sanosuke pointed out.

Kaoru just giggled, as the three of them headed back to the dojo. Yahiko was already sitting at the table, demanding food of course. Sanosuke just chuckled a bit, before he sat himself at the table as well. Megumi sat down at the table then too, but she glanced to Kenshin. Kenshin only gave a nod, before he sat himself down next to Sanosuke. Kaoru giggled as she gave them food, knowing them they will whine toward her cooking like always. But Kaoru didn't seem to care anymore, as she just sat herself beside Kenshin.

"I am starving." Yahiko proclaimed as he dug into the food, not really caring that Kaoru had cooked it.

"I can't argue with that." Sanosuke replied, as he took his chopsticks, and dug into his own food.

Kenshin only smiled when he noticed that Sanosuke was finally eating again, also he was acting more like himself now. Kenshin then started to eat as well, as he kept smiling to his friend. Kaoru chuckled as she dug into her own food, as she ate, well no complaints yet, that was a first. Megumi just ate like she normally did, not saying anything.

"I want more." Yahiko stated as he finished his food.

"Hey, how did you finish before me?" Sanosuke asked, though he was eating rather slow and didn't even notice it.

"Look how your eating." Yahiko said then, as he waited to be served his seconds.

"Huh?" Sanosuke then asked, as he just shrugged and continued to eat at his slow pace.

Kenshin actually noticed it, but said nothing at all. Kaoru smirked as she got up then, when she got done with her own food. Kaoru never seen Sanosuke eat so slow before though, maybe he was sick she wondered. Kaoru just shrugged it off, before she handed Yahiko another serving as he ate away at it too. Megumi stood up when she got done, as she went to the bathroom to wash up. Kenshin glanced over at Sanosuke, before he also finished his own food. The only ones that were still eating were Yahiko and Sanosuke now.

Yahiko laughed out, as he finished his seconds too and left the table. Megumi headed off to sleep, she was tired from that busy day. Sanosuke finally finished, as he glanced about then. It seemed like he took a long time to get done with his food, it was like he was savoring every moment of it. Kaoru looked toward Kenshin, as he just shook his head towards her. Kenshin didn't want to sleep in her room today, actually he rather spend time with Sanosuke. Sanosuke slowly stood up, even placing his plate into the sink which was so unlike him.

"Hmm, better clean up too." Sanosuke replied, as he walked toward the bathroom.

Kenshin just shrugged, well Sanosuke normally washed his hands and face at least, so that wasn't so unusual. Sanosuke went into the bathroom as he turned the water on, as he took the soap too and cleaned them nicely off. Sanosuke stared at himself in the mirror a bit, as he fixed his bandana as well. Then washed his face off, and turned off the water, before taking the towel and drying his hands and face off. Sanosuke sighed a little, as he sat onto the cold floor.

"I will sleep here." Sanosuke slowly said, as he laid onto the bathroom floor.

Yeah, that was brilliant not. Sanosuke mumbled before he dozed off to sleep, he felt so hot, also so very odd still. Kaoru slept alone in her room that night, since Kenshin didn't want to for some reason, only causing Kaoru to mumble about it. Yahiko slept in his own room too of course, as he cuddled into his blankets. Kenshin slowly walked about the dojo wondering where Sanosuke was sleeping at this night.

Kenshin then noticed a sound coming from the bathroom, so he quickly ran into it. Sanosuke was sound asleep on the floor, but giving yawns here and there. Kenshin blinked towards his friend, why was he sleeping on the cold floor for? Kenshin slowly lifted Sanosuke into his arms, no way was he going to allow him to stay on the cold floor. Sanosuke muttered slightly, though stayed fast asleep, which was a good sign to Kenshin, since after all he was still holding the man in his arms.

Kenshin wondered where they could go though, since Sanosuke no longer had a room here. Wait, maybe that's why he had slept in the bathroom. Kenshin thought to himself. Kenshin then thought about the small hut, the one he found Sanosuke bleeding in. Kenshin slowly walked out the dojo, still carrying the one he loved in his arms. Though outside was far worse, the wind was very strong, and the clouds were darker then he normally saw them.

Kenshin didn't like this one bit, so he hurried himself, and made sure he kept secure arms around Sanosuke, so he wouldn't drop him. Kenshin soon reached the hut, as he placed Sanosuke gently onto the floor, but they needed blankets here too, since the hut only had dirt below. But Kenshin noticed that it started to hail outside the hut, since the door of the hut was still opened. So Kenshin then went over to the door and closed it, as he laid himself next to Sanosuke's body now.

Kenshin thought to himself, that he should offer his own heat to his friend. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sanosuke then, as he stayed cuddled up against him. Sanosuke breathed in deeply, and Kenshin just blushed to himself. Kenshin just loved everything about Sanosuke, even if others hadn't, and what made it even more special was that Kenshin knew somewhere, that Battousai made Sanosuke his. Sanosuke slowly shifted in his sleep, hearing the hail fall, which only caused his eyes to open.

"Hail?" Sanosuke now asked, wanting to get to his feet, but he felt arms around himself.

Sanosuke then glanced toward the ground beside himself, there was Kenshin fast asleep against his body. Sanosuke then took Kenshin's arms off of himself very careful not to wake him. Sanosuke gave a small sigh of relief, before he opened the hut's door, and walked outside. He then closed the door behind himself rather quickly, as he felt the hail fall onto himself now. Sanosuke was odd at times, but his body still felt warm, also so odd. Sanosuke glanced up at the clouds, before it just started to snow, the hail ceasing altogether.

Sanosuke loved how the snow felt against his form, he even wished to be nude and dance within it. Alright, his head was a mess, wasn't it? Sanosuke asked himself now, but really he just stayed out in the snow, letting it fall against himself. Sanosuke then danced a bit within the snow, as he laughed softly, letting the snowflakes brush against him. Sanosuke then thought that he really had lost it altogether, as he then blinked a moment. Sanosuke felt very hungry all of a sudden, before he ran right into the hut's door.

"Ouch." Sanosuke proclaimed, as he rubbed over his own head.

Just what was he thinking? Sanosuke wondered to himself, before he felt over his stomach. Sanosuke's stomach just growled louder, as he stared up at the snow, Sanosuke then opened the hut's door, which made a squeaking noise, since it was so cold now. Sanosuke slowly stepped into the hut, to notice that Kenshin wasn't awake yet, so he closed the door carefully. Sanosuke smiled to himself, but he already knew that he could no longer stay here, it wasn't safe outside or within the dojo.

"Kenshin, wake up." Sanosuke replied, as he shook him.

"What?" Kenshin asked, as he rubbed over his eyes.

Kenshin was surprised to see that Sanosuke was covered in snow, just what was his friend thinking? Kenshin didn't say anything more though, as Sanosuke just pointed at the door. Kenshin knew he wanted out of here, not just that, but far from the dojo too. Kenshin just nodded slowly, as he opened the hut's door, keeping it open for Sanosuke to go out. Sanosuke blushed a bit, before he walked out of the hut, as the snow of course fell onto him.

Kenshin closed the hut's door, as he noticed that snowflakes were falling against them there, they couldn't stay outside. Sanosuke shivered and quickly walked next to Kenshin, unknowing he was walking very close to his side. Kenshin only blushed, since he already noticed how close Sanosuke was walking to him. Kenshin just continued on walking, though Sanosuke started to pant and slow down his pace. Kenshin noticed this, so he glanced over Sanosuke, watching the former fighter for hire catch his breath.

Now that was something he never seen before, unless Sanosuke just had a battle that was. But, they were just walking, normally along the road. Sanosuke kept panting, he even eventually stopped walking altogether, as he kept panting very hardly. Kenshin looked toward him, he knew something wasn't right here, it was very wrong, as he tried to recall what Battousai had done before the other events. Sanosuke slowly gripped onto his own chest as he glanced to Kenshin slowly.

"You go without me." Sanosuke replied, as he panted heavily.

"No way. Why don't I carry you?" Kenshin asked.

"Go right ahead." Sanosuke said, which meant he agreed to it as well.

Kenshin then smiled, before he went over to where Sanosuke was. Gently lifting the other man within his arms, though Sanosuke only gave a bright blush. Kenshin wrapped his arms around Sanosuke, as he continued to walk up the road, though Sanosuke kept blushing the while way. Kenshin knew that Sanosuke wanted to be in his own home, so that's where he was heading. The snow kept falling at that, Kenshin was starting to get worried about Sanosuke and all his odd actions.

"So... did Battousai?" Kenshin now asked, since they were alone on the road anyhow.

"Yeah, we had great sex." Sanosuke chuckled, as he kept blushing within Kenshin's arms.

Alright, he didn't know that Kenshin meant it literally, that he would carry him. But then again, Sanosuke didn't complain one bit, Kenshin just nodded slowly. Kenshin now knew what was done, also his glowing probably didn't help one bit, other then to heal his friend's wounds. Sanosuke slowly nuzzled against Kenshin's chin, as Kenshin only blushed now too. Kenshin liked this, maybe Sanosuke would stay with him after all, unless... he wanted to go back to Katsu still. Kenshin tried to shake that from his mind, but it stayed there, so he just growled.

Kenshin neared Sanosuke's home now, as he placed Sanosuke onto the ground. Which only made his friend pout, and whine about being placed down. Sanosuke quickly sighed, as he walked up to his door, taking out his keys, before stopping himself. Sanosuke's heart raced and pounded when he noticed whom was sitting on his porch step, Katsu... wait, was he here all night? Sanosuke just shook it off, before he placed the house key into the keyhole, as he turned the key.

Before the door made a click sound, and Sanosuke opened the door up. Katsu leaped to his feet when he heard the door open, before he stared toward Kenshin. Katsu glared toward Kenshin, wondering why he was there for. Sanosuke slowly walked into his house, looking at them both now, oh what a mess he thought to himself. Sanosuke slowly walked over to his futon, as he glanced to them both again.

"You both can come in." Sanosuke replied.

"I'm not going inside if he does." Katsu pointed out.

"Suit yourself." Sanosuke said then.

Kenshin just shrugged before he walked into Sanosuke's house, first time he had been inside, or welcome within. Kenshin closed the door behind himself, and locked it, since he knew that Sanosuke wanted privacy right now. Sanosuke then went into a small room, before he brought back blankets and set them onto the futon. Kenshin just shrugged slowly, as he went next to Sanosuke, as he wrapped the blankets over them both.

"Kenshin, Katsu... also had sex with me. But, I don't know which I liked more." Sanosuke replied in all seriousness.

"Its alright, Sano let's just try to sleep." Kenshin said softly.

"Sleep? How, when I am hungry?" Sanosuke asked him.

Kenshin then glanced to him, oh yeah... definitely what Battousai did alright. Kenshin knew, that he was right all along now, Sanosuke was definitely his. Kenshin then nodded before he took off his own blankets then got up, and looked around. Kenshin didn't know where Sanosuke kept his food at for that matter, or anything else it appeared.

"Where is your kitchen?" Kenshin then asked.

"Here." Sanosuke replied, as he took off his blankets before he walked into his kitchen.

Kenshin just watched him, as he followed him into it. The kitchen was rather small, as Sanosuke smiled a little, before he returned to his futon. Kenshin slowly looked through the cabinets, as he noticed that Sanosuke sure had lots of sake bottles within those. Kenshin then shattered at that thought of Sanosuke getting drunk, before he closed the cabinets back up then. Kenshin then noticed the refrigerator which was small too. Not like Sanosuke needed a bigger one, since well he lived alone after all. Kenshin opened it up, as he looked to what kind of food was within it.

Well, Sanosuke didn't seem to have much food either it seemed. Kenshin then sighed, before he closed it, then opened the freezer instead. Well, at least Sanosuke had plenty of fish in there, so Kenshin took them out. Kenshin then placed them onto the counter, as he closed the freezer back up now. Kenshin glanced over to Sanosuke, whom was back cuddled under those blankets. Kenshin took down a pan, as he then placed the fish into it and turned on the stove.

Kenshin smiled as Sanosuke's stomach growled again. Sanosuke smelled the air, as he just blushed there, as he tried to behave himself now. Kenshin just went to cooking the fish, though he was uncertain if he should add sake with it, since he knew what trouble that caused. Kenshin was even afraid to add just a little bit of sake to it, so he didn't at all. Kenshin just used oil and butter, and flipped the fish when he needed to.

When the fish was done, Kenshin turned off the stove and placed the fish onto a plate. Kenshin also took some chopsticks with him, it seemed that Sanosuke had tons of those within his drawer in the kitchen. Kenshin slowly and carefully handed it to Sanosuke, Sanosuke only blushed before he took the plate from him and the chopsticks too. Sanosuke then slowly ate the fish with his chopsticks, as Kenshin watched his friend eat.

Kenshin cuddled himself against Sanosuke, since he noticed that he was still shivering. But now Kenshin wondered how long Sanosuke was out there within the snow storm, did he go out in the hail too? Oh Kenshin wanted to know everything, he even wanted to know if Sanosuke was alright with this, if his friend even knew that was. Sanosuke licked over his lips when he was all done, before he planted a kiss onto Kenshin's lips.

"Best tasting food I ever had." Sanosuke replied out.

"That is good to know." Kenshin said then, as he smirked.

Alright, Sanosuke might just keep coming back if he loved his cooking so much. Kenshin only hoped so anyhow, he didn't want him back in Katsu's care or arms. Sanosuke outstretched as he looked over the now empty plate, almost forgetting he had that still. Kenshin smiled, before he took the plate from Sanosuke, and placed it into the sink. Kenshin only returned back to Sanosuke's side to cuddle against his body once more.

"Sano, did you know that Battousai... well, made you his?" Kenshin now asked him.

"Made me his?" Sanosuke asked now, as he gave a light yawn.

"Yeah, seems he made you pregnant Sano." Kenshin whispered.

"Pregnant, me?" Sanosuke asked then, giving him the strangest of looks yet.

Kenshin just nodded, as Sanosuke just laughed out. That was a good one, Sanosuke thought to himself, but he didn't realize that Kenshin wasn't joking around here. Sanosuke just yawned more, as he glanced over toward Kenshin slowly. Well, Sanosuke wanted Kenshin to stay by his side, but that might have been because of the sex him and Battousai had. Sanosuke laid onto his futon, bringing his blankets with him. Kenshin laid down next to Sanosuke, as he wrapped his arms around him.

"Sano, you will see." Kenshin whispered to him.

"Yeah, I would like to see that day Kenshin." Sanosuke chuckled out.

Not like Sanosuke believed one word of it, though Kenshin would never leave him, never ever again anyhow. Battousai had made Sanosuke his, he was very special now, and needed to be well protected. Kenshin knew that, since Sanosuke almost killed himself once already, and Kenshin wasn't about to lose the one he loved now, no way that happening. Katsu can go find someone else, Kenshin then thought, Sano now was his, and his alone! (yeah, you go Kenshin!)


	3. Chapter 3: Love and War

**Chapter 3: Love and War**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did lol

WARNING: Shounen-ai, it does have violence in this one too, bad language, also male pregnancy lol (like I said I am cruel)

Pairing: Sanosuke/Battousai also Kenshin xD

Basic Outlook: This is about Katsu getting mad... about Kenshin being within Sanosuke's home, a fight breaks out between them and its up to Sanosuke to choose one of them, whom will Sanosuke choose? Will it be Katsu his first lover, or his new found ones Kenshin/Battousai? (yes I am cruel lol)

Katsu was pissed off outside of Sanosuke's home now, how could he let Kenshin stay in his home? Katsu told Sano that he would never leave him, and he does this to him? No, Katsu wasn't going to stand for this, so Katsu stormed off angrily back to the dojo. The snow storm had finally stopped it appeared, as Katsu made his way to the dojo, oh he wanted Kenshin dead now. Kenshin would have to come there sooner or later, Katsu thought.

Sanosuke slept beside Kenshin that whole night, without even knowing it. When Sanosuke woke up, he noticed Kenshin's arms wrapped around himself. Sanosuke slowly shook his head, as he mumbled under his breath, Sanosuke wanted to be clean... he wanted to take a shower. Sanosuke slowly took Kenshin's arms off of himself, as he stood up and gave a stretch. Sanosuke then went into the other room, and picked random clothes from his closet.

Sanosuke also picked out a pair of boxers from his drawer within that room, before he went into the bathroom with his clothes. Sanosuke locked the bathroom door, as he then took off his clothes that he was wearing and placed them into the hamper. Sanosuke now of course was naked, though he then took off his banana, shame too. Yeah, Sanosuke actually washed his own clothes, but didn't want anyone to know that. Sanosuke turned on the water for the shower, even making sure the water was just right before stepping into it.

Sanosuke placed the shower curtain across the tub, so that no one could see him naked. Not like they could, unless they picked his lock, and opened the curtain anyhow. (does so, just joking... he would so kill me lol.) Sanosuke took the soap as he scrubbed himself with it, making sure to get soap all over his nude body. (mmm, wait, I'm not here really. Whistles all innocent like.) He then let the water drop down his form, as he even got his hair nice and soaked. (man, stop turning a girl on...)

"I'm not pregnant, I still look nice and thin." Sanosuke told himself, as he kept letting the water splash onto his skin.

Sanosuke then turned off the water when he was done, and got out of the shower. Sanosuke then grabbed the towel as he dried himself off. Sanosuke huffed a bit, before he took his gel and placed it into his hair, to make it make into that spiky due that he loved so much. Sanosuke then wrapped his banana back onto his head, as he stared at himself in the mirror. Sanosuke made sure everything looked well normal, before he then placed his boxers on himself. Sanosuke then laughed a bit, before he prodded his black pants that he had taken out of his closet.

Well, that's what he got with picking random clothes. Sanosuke just shrugged as he placed his black pants on himself, that went on well. Sanosuke then placed his black shirt on too, and tied it up in front, since it was a tie up shirt. Sanosuke then placed the wet towel that he had used into the hamper too, before he walked over to the bathroom door and unlocked it. Sanosuke stepped out of it, as Kenshin came over and hugged him tight.

"Kenshin..." Sanosuke replied slowly, not sure what to make of it.

"I love you Sano, that I do." Kenshin told him.

"I love you too, Kenshin and Battousai." Sanosuke replied as he gave a light blush, wait, did he just say both their names? Oh well...

Kenshin then glanced over the clothes that Sanosuke had on, as he blushed deeply. Sanosuke just stared, waiting to move elsewhere. Kenshin gave a nod, before standing aside to let Sanosuke pass, it was like Kenshin had read his mind. Sanosuke just shrugged before he moved over to the front door, as he opened it a bit, and peered out of it. Well, Katsu was no longer sitting on his porch, that was a good thing. Kenshin then placed his hand gently onto Sanosuke's shoulder, though that caused Sanosuke to shiver a bit.

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"I need to go back to the dojo, you can come along." Kenshin replied.

"Why do you need to do that for?" Sanosuke asked.

"Because, they need to know that we are together." Kenshin pointed out.

"Oh, but I don't have a ring." Sanosuke teased him of course, as he blushed.

Kenshin laughed only, before he looked to Sanosuke. Though Sanosuke sighed, before opening the door the whole way, as Kenshin walked out. Just great... Sanosuke thought to himself. Though, oddly Sanosuke only followed after, shutting his door and locking it back up. Sanosuke wanted to tell Kenshin that he was secretly saving up money to buy a better home, but he may just want that to pay off the dojo and everything else. Sanosuke just sighed to himself, as he walked against Kenshin's side like he had before.

Kenshin looked over him, to just make sure Sanosuke could handle all that walking now. Besides that, Sanosuke didn't look like the type of guy that could possibly even carry a child. Kenshin knew that, but he didn't want his friend to overdue it either, especially since Sanosuke was carrying a child within himself, even if Sanosuke still thought that was a joke. Sanosuke just smiled, as he brushed his shoulder against Kenshin's own shoulder a bit as he walked.

Kenshin only blushed from it, as he kept walking beside him. Sanosuke shown a different side to himself, that Kenshin never really saw until now. Kenshin even gazed into Sanosuke's chocolate eyes every so often, he loved to see within their depths. Sanosuke didn't seem to mind one bit, since he only stared within Kenshin's violet one's back, so they were even. Sanosuke soon stopped in his place, as he panted hard, trying to tell Kenshin he was alright... sure.

Though Kenshin didn't fall for it, as he only just lifted Sanosuke into his arms once more. Man, Kenshin surely loved carrying him these days, didn't he? Sanosuke carefully placed his arms gently around Kenshin's neck, as he walked with him in his arms. Sanosuke blushed there, man, he almost felt like he couldn't do anything anymore. Kenshin smiled to Sanosuke to ease him, as they approached the dojo. Kenshin gently placed Sanosuke down onto the ground, as Sanosuke only huffed, hey who told him to stop carrying him?

Sanosuke slowly walked into the dojo, without even knowing that Katsu was waiting for Kenshin underneath that cherry blossom tree. Megumi greeted Sanosuke, as Sanosuke just gave a small wave to her. Sanosuke walked slowly over to the table as he sat down, though they weren't eating yet, it was way too early for that. Sanosuke though caught his breath, as Megumi watched him now, wondering what was wrong with him this time.

"Sanosuke are you alright?" Megumi asked him.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just catching my breath is all, nothing to worry about." Sanosuke replied.

Megumi just shook her head to him, she knew it was more then that. Yahiko came into the room where they were, as he blinked seeing that Sanosuke was already sitting at the table. Yahiko shook his head a little bit.

"Already hungry?" Yahiko asked now.

"No way, just catching my breath." Sanosuke told him, with a dark glare.

Outside was another story entirely at that, since Katsu smirked when he noticed that Sanosuke went into the dojo. This was the best way to fight Kenshin, and to win the heart of Sanosuke back, he knew he was in it still, or at least he hoped so. Katsu suggested the forest, since no one would disturb their fight, or even bother to come looking. Kenshin agreed to fight him in the forest, so they both walked there, giving each other glares. Katsu just wanted back what was his to begin with, and now Kenshin was trying to steal him away?

Katsu had prepared himself, he took bombs that he had made and other explosives with him just in case. After all, he was fighting Kenshin here, the legendary man-slaver, who would have thought? Katsu came to a clearing in the forest, it looked like a nice place to start a fight. Kenshin just smirked, as he kept his glaze onto Katsu, he already knew Katsu's moves would be though. Back at the dojo Sanosuke started to get worried about Kenshin, since he never set foot in the dojo at all.

"I wonder if he's okay." Sanosuke said then.

"Who?" Yahiko quickly asked.

"Kenshin, who else." Sanosuke replied.

"Oh, your lover." Yahiko pointed out.

"How... did you know?" Sanosuke asked, going deep red.

"Kenshin stayed by your side the whole time you were dying. I know he had feelings for you, but not the other way around." Yahiko explained.

Megumi just chuckled when she heard them talking together about that. It was amazing to her that Yahiko even figured it out, and yet Kaoru hadn't yet. Kaoru was too madly in love with Kenshin, though she couldn't bare herself to be with Battousai. Well, you needed to love them both, if you wanted a shot at Kenshin, even Megumi knew that. Yahiko glanced over Sanosuke more though, as he looked over his form, something was different about the man, but he couldn't put a finger on it. (yes going back to the forest, man I go in circles here. Wait I don't have a tail... where did that come from? Oh... its because I said circles lol.)

Katsu threw one of his bombs, and Kenshin dodged it, the lucky bastard he thought to himself. Kenshin sighed, but didn't know if he really needed his reverse blade sword for this fight or not, since Katsu wasn't actually fighting fair. Not like Katsu ever did to tell the truth, though Kenshin knew each movement he was going to take at that. Katsu cursed, as he kept throwing his bombs at Kenshin, while he kept dodging them. Can he just stay still and get hit or something? Katsu asked himself.

Yes, sadly Sanosuke was too worried about Kenshin now. Sanosuke slowly got up from the table, as Megumi and Yahiko both stared over him. Sanosuke eyed them oddly, just why where they staring at him for? Sanosuke didn't bother to ask either, as he then went out of the dojo, as he glanced around the yard in front of the dojo. Well, Kenshin wasn't there either, so where could his best friend... or lover have gone?

Sanosuke then knew somehow, maybe Kenshin was right... wait, what? Sanosuke then shook it off, before he headed to the forest, Sanosuke needed to get there fast too, he knew something was going down there. Sanosuke felt it, it was odd though in a way.

"Oh my..." Megumi replied toward Yahiko.

"Oh wow, I wouldn't have thought..." Yahiko said slowly.

"Um, let's not tell Kaoru this. She would freak out, besides I don't think Sanosuke knows either, so let's not say anything too bad." Megumi nodded.

"I'm not going to do that, I don't think its Kenshin's." Yahiko pointed out.

"You know what, I think your right." Megumi said then.

Kenshin muttered something, before he actually drew his reverse blade sword. But only did normal swings with it, none of his more advanced moves with it. Katsu dodged the first swing, as he kept just throwing random explosives towards Kenshin, only making him more mad. Katsu knew he had been, though he didn't notice that Kenshin had swung his sword that time around. Katsu yelped in pain, as he glanced over to his left arm, where the blade hit him.

Oddly it wasn't bleeding but it still hurt like hell, Katsu thought. Just when Kenshin was about to swing his blade again, there... standing between them now was Sanosuke. Oh, Kenshin only placed his sword quickly away, he would never harm him, that was his lover after all! Katsu smirked as the fight had ended, well not that badly, even if he was hurt. Katsu glared toward Kenshin though, even though Sanosuke didn't move from his place.

"Pick one of us, now!" Katsu yelled.

"No yelling at my love." Kenshin replied, as he gave a dark glare to Katsu.

"Hey, now. Let me pick then." Sanosuke said, quickly glancing over them both.

Not like Sanosuke moved from his place though, as he kept between the two men. Sanosuke glanced over toward Katsu, well he left him... didn't he? Sanosuke thought he had, he then glanced over toward Kenshin. Sanosuke rubbed over his chin, this was driving him mad, how could he pick one? Kenshin smiled as he stood still for his friend, to examine him if he wished it. Though Sanosuke now just sighed, before he only moved over to Kenshin's side.

"Wait, your leaving me for him?" Katsu now asked, giving rather dirty glares at Kenshin, oh he hated this man more.

"Well, he didn't leave me like you did." Sanosuke pointed out, as he gripped onto Kenshin's arm rather tightly.

"I only went to the public baths, and you go and allow him into your home of all people!" Katsu shouted.

"No, one yells at him." Kenshin repeated, as he gave Katsu a death glare this time.

"Well, I didn't know where you were going. I told you where I was going..." Sanosuke replied then, as he kept his grip on Kenshin's arm.

"I didn't want to come then." Katsu pointed out.

"Kenshin... why do I feel so hungry?" Sanosuke asked now.

This made Katsu stare toward Sanosuke, that was very odd coming from him. Especially how Kaoru cooked even, Katsu couldn't figure it out. Though Kenshin nodded to Sanosuke, as he reached into his pocket and took out some chocolates, then placed them into his hands. Sanosuke stared toward them, as he removed his grip on Kenshin's arm, before he unwrapped one and ate it. Sanosuke loved chocolates, but wait, how did Kenshin know this?

Katsu was now lost and stunned at this, as he only just watched this. Katsu didn't even know this, he didn't know Sanosuke liked sweets. Since it was obvious with the way, Sanosuke ate those chocolates he was eating down so quickly, and Katsu knew that now. Kenshin gently felt over Sanosuke's stomach, though Sanosuke only mumbled when he did so, he disliked it touched when he was eating. So of course, Kenshin backed off quickly.

"I think he wants real food here, not candy." Katsu replied then.

"I know that, but Sanosuke seems happy, that he does." Kenshin stated.

"Got any more?" Sanosuke asked him, as he nuzzled into Kenshin's hand.

"Of course I do." Kenshin answered, as he handed him more chocolates.

Sanosuke smirked, as he only unwrapped more of them and ate five of them at once. Kenshin smiled, as he wondered if their child was craving chocolate or something. Katsu just blinked there, not certain what to say now, or what to make of this scene. Sanosuke kept eating those chocolates like if they were the best thing he ever had. Kenshin softly ran his fingers through Sanosuke's hair, which only caused him to nuzzle into the hand that had done so.

"Let's go back to the dojo. I am sure Kaoru has cooked by now, that I do." Kenshin replied with a warm smile.

"Oh, I am very hungry so she better be ready." Sanosuke chuckled.

"I thought you didn't eat her food." Katsu replied.

"Hey, whatever food I get is fine by me man." Sanosuke said then.

"Its Katsu not man." Katsu sighed out.

"Whatever, let's go Kenshin." Sanosuke replied, as he grabbed Kenshin's hand.

Kenshin just smiled more, as he walked with Sanosuke, while holding his hand gently. Even if, Sanosuke was holding Kenshin's hand rather tightly at that, but Kenshin didn't mind it one bit. He knew his love was with Battousai's child, so that made it his as well. Katsu only huffed as he kicked the ground, not even bothering to follow after them both. They could leave for all he cared, actually what was with Sanosuke all of a sudden? Katsu couldn't place it, he didn't want to believe that Kenshin had won this war somehow and won Sano... no, Sano was his. (right... coughs... just keep telling yourself that Katsu, he's not yours... oh, I am so friendly... Katsu glares to me, so I stay quiet.)

Kenshin kept at a slow pace, just in case Sanosuke needed him to carry him once more. Kenshin even was starting to like that feeling, to hold Sanosuke within his arms, and he knew that Sanosuke had as well. Since, Sanosuke always had a hissy fit when he was placed back down, Kenshin knew it. Sanosuke slowly grabbed Kenshin's shirt with his free hand.

"Hold me." Sanosuke demanded.

Kenshin just chuckled out, as he gently lifted Sanosuke up and placed him into his arms again. Sanosuke blushed again, as he pressed his head against Kenshin's shirt. Sanosuke smiled, as he placed his arms around Kenshin's neck lightly, as Kenshin continued to walk toward the dojo. Sanosuke didn't mind one bit, he wanted all the attention that he could get out of him. Kenshin knew that Sanosuke only was doing this for attention, but actually he could care less, this was his lover.

Kenshin smiled as they reached the dojo, though this time he kept Sanosuke within his arms. Kenshin walked into the dojo, as he then softly placed Sanosuke down at the table, kissing his head gently. Sanosuke laughed a bit, as he nuzzled into Kenshin, then patted the seat beside himself. Kenshin only gave his own laugh, as he seated himself beside Sanosuke. Megumi smiled as she saw that Kenshin now was sitting by Sanosuke.

"You two make a good couple." Megumi pointed out.

"Thank you." Kenshin replied, as he bowed his head to her in respect.

"Your welcome." Megumi said then.

"Hey, where's the food?" Sanosuke asked.

"Wait, your turn." Yahiko remarked, though got quiet when Kenshin gave him a glare.

"Its coming." Megumi nodded.

"Oh, it better be." Sanosuke stated out.

Megumi chuckled, Sanosuke was still cute when he was angry or when he was hungry. Megumi knew he belonged to Kenshin, well Battousai, but they were one in the same. Yahiko just sat there quietly, he didn't want to say anything else, since he didn't want to sound well rude. Sanosuke waited, but this was taking its sweet time, and he was hungry now! Kenshin nuzzled Sanosuke's cheek, as Sanosuke calmed a little bit from it.

"Aww." Megumi replied then.

"No awwing." Yahiko said, then covered his mouth.

Kaoru then walked into the room as she gave them all food, as she glanced toward Sanosuke oddly. Kaoru didn't know he was going to join them, but she went back into the kitchen. Yahiko stared, but he didn't even bother to dig in just yet, since Sanosuke didn't have food yet. Yahiko didn't want to upset the guy, since he and Megumi knew. Kaoru then came out of the kitchen as she placed a soup before Sanosuke, okay it wasn't the same food the others had, but it had to do.

Kaoru then sat herself down at the table with her own food, as she smiled sweetly. Kenshin smiled as well, as he looked over toward Sanosuke. Sanosuke gave a little shrug, before he took the spoon next to his bowl of soup and started to eat it slowly. Then the others dug in after that, even Kaoru had, which was a bit odd. Megumi now wondered if Kaoru finally realized that Kenshin wasn't hers anymore, that he didn't belong to her now.

"I was starving." Yahiko said lightly.

"Not as much as I was." Sanosuke stated, as he kept eating his soup.

Yahiko just let it go, as he ate his own food before himself. Kenshin ate his own food, as he placed some chocolates by Sanosuke's soup. Sanosuke snatched them quickly off the table, and placed them into his pocket. Yahiko just laughed when he saw that, but just went back to eating again. Sanosuke snickered, as he ate more of his soup. Megumi thought that was cute, though wondered if the former fighter for hire was craving chocolates. Megumi smirked then, before she finished her food, wow she was done before even Yahiko.

"Hey, you cheated." Yahiko said then.

Megumi just chuckled before she walked into the kitchen. Kaoru sighed softly, as she ate quietly, just watching the others. They were certainly quiet at the table today, Kaoru noticed. Kenshin smiled, as he nuzzled against Sanosuke. Sanosuke laughed a bit, since some of the soup went flying onto the wall when Kenshin nuzzled him, well what he got, when he was trying to eat and get nuzzled at the same time. Yahiko chuckled a little, before he got up and walked into the kitchen too.

"What are you doing in here?" Yahiko asked Megumi now.

"Making a chocolate cake." Megumi chuckled softly.

"Oh, for Sanosuke?" Yahiko asked then.

"Yeah, I think he is craving chocolate." Megumi snickered evilly (while plotting I am sure.)

"Do we get some too?" Yahiko asked.

"Of course we do." Megumi smiled.

"Oh goodie." Yahiko said, before he ran back over to his spot at the table and sat back down.

Sanosuke eyed Yahiko a bit, but said nothing about it. Kenshin smiled, as he licked Sanosuke's cheek a bit, as Sanosuke just blushed. Kenshin was so happy, he then finished his own food too, also he needed to buy his Sano a ring yet. Kaoru wondered why Yahiko seemed so excited about, actually she wondered why Sanosuke took so long to eat now. Kaoru soon got done with her own food, as she walked into the kitchen with her plate. Though she noticed that Megumi was cooking in the kitchen, oh boy this might be bad. Kenshin finished his food now too, as he smiled towards Sanosuke, only just keeping close to him.

"What are you making?" Kaoru asked her.

"Just a cake, a chocolate cake." Megumi laughed evilly again.

"I see." Kaoru said, as she only returned to her spot at the table as well.

"Alright, why does everyone keep returning here?" Sanosuke asked lightly, as he got done with his soup and pouted a bit.

"A surprise." Yahiko replied then, as he glanced over to Kaoru.

"Yeah, a surprise." Kaoru pointed out.

"Oh?" Sanosuke asked then.

"Yeah, you'll like it." Yahiko explained.

"Well, in that case I will stay at the table too." Sanosuke replied.

Kaoru smiled a little, as she waited for Megumi to get done with the cake. Sanosuke tapped the table lightly as he waited as well, he was getting a bit impatient on his part. Kenshin softly nuzzled Sanosuke, this just cause Sanosuke to blush to him. Megumi then came out with a large chocolate cake and placed into the table, as Sanosuke just stared at it with wide eyes. Megumi chuckled as she returned to the kitchen, then returned again with plates, forks, and a knife to cut the cake with. Kaoru smiled as she took the knife and cut the cake evenly, then placed slices onto each plate.

Yahiko grabbed a plate, though Sanosuke glared to him a bit. Kaoru took a plate herself, before she placed one before Sanosuke, so he wouldn't get too mad. Megumi chuckled before she took herself a plate too. Kenshin just shrugged, as he took a plate too, not really knowing if he should try it or not. Sanosuke placed the fork into the cake, before eating it. Yahiko sweatdropped a bit, before eating the cake too, but ate it with his hands. (messy ain't he?) (Sanosuke: Duh, welcome to my world missie.) (oh my, faints...)

Sanosuke kept eating his slice quietly, as he glanced over toward Kenshin. Kenshin just smiled to him very sweetly, before he started to eat his own slice of cake. Kaoru shrugged as she ate as well, well they seemed to not say anything about the cake. Megumi ate her piece of cake too, even though there was plenty more slices left. Though actually Sanosuke got done very quickly with his slice, as he took another one. Yahiko glanced over to him a bit stunned, but kept eating the slice he had.

"Very good Megumi, that it was." Kenshin replied as he finished his slice.

"I am glad you liked it Kenshin." Megumi snickered.

"Hey, what about my food?" Kaoru asked.

"It was alright." Yahiko pointed out, as he kept eating his slice of cake.

"Just alright?" Kaoru asked then.

"Hey, I liked your food." Sanosuke said slowly, as he ate more of his second slice.

Kaoru laughed a bit hearing that one, wait, wasn't he always complaining about her food? Yahiko shut up, finishing off his slice, before leaving the table to wash himself off. Kenshin smiled, as he nuzzled against his love. Sanosuke murred a bit, as he eat the second slice down, as he stared toward the rest of the slices on the table, very tempted to just take the rest. Megumi finished her slice then too, as she glanced toward Sanosuke.

"What?" Sanosuke asked.

"You can take the rest." Megumi replied, before she took her plate with herself and went into the kitchen.

"Oh geez, thanks." Sanosuke said lightly, though only just snatched the rest of the slices quickly.

Kenshin didn't say anything to that, he just ate his slice silently. Sanosuke smirked a bit, as when he had finished his second slice. Kaoru just shrugged as she got done with her slice, as she glanced to them both. Kaoru knew something was off today, but couldn't put a finger on it, they all usually spoke more, or complained more, didn't they? Kaoru just shrugged it off, as she took her plate with herself into the kitchen as well. Sanosuke grumbled a little, before he started to eat a third slice of cake.

"You enjoying yourself Sano?" Kenshin asked then, since they were alone finally.

"This cake is the best, since its chocolate." Sanosuke pointed out, as he kept eating his third slice.

"That is good Sano, that it is." Kenshin replied with a smile.

"I think I'm full though." Sanosuke stated then, as he finished his third slice of cake.

Kenshin smiled as he kissed Sanosuke's lips deeply. Sanosuke just returned the kiss, as he smiled happily. Kenshin wondered a bit to himself where Sanosuke would sleep tonight, though he guessed they should head back to Sanosuke's home again. Sanosuke stood up as he rubbed over his belly a bit, blushing a tad bit.

"It is true...?" Sanosuke asked slowly.

"Yes, it is." Kenshin answered, knowing very well what Sanosuke was asking about.

"I see." Sanosuke said slowly.

"Well, both of us will protect you. Battousai doesn't kill his love." Kenshin pointed out.

"Um, well shall we go to my home?" Sanosuke asked then.

Kenshin only nodded as he got to his own feet, before he looked over Sanosuke. Sanosuke seemed to handle himself at the moment, as he walked out of the dojo by himself. Kenshin just followed his lover out of the dojo, though no one ever questioned it. Sanosuke glanced up at the sky, as he smiled a bit, it was such a nice day today. Kenshin smiled as he placed his hand within Sanosuke's own hand, which made Sanosuke even more happy.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Sanosuke asked.

"I think it would be alright to." Kenshin nodded.

"Then we can stay here a bit, but maybe under the cherry blossom." Sanosuke replied as he ran over it to.

Kenshin just watched him to make sure he didn't harm himself while doing so. Sanosuke sat himself down, as he patted the place beside himself then. Kenshin just gave a warm smile, before coming over and sitting himself next to Sanosuke. Kenshin knew that Sanosuke felt safe now around him as well, besides that Kenshin had to tell them that Battousai was the one that made Sanosuke pregnant didn't he? (don't know, stop asking me.)

Moments later Kaoru came out the dojo to notice Kenshin and Sanosuke sitting together under the cherry blossom tree. Maybe they were just talking about how the food tasted bad, or old times, Kaoru thought to herself. Kaoru then came over to them, Sanosuke only jumped a bit when he noticed her. Kenshin glanced over to Kaoru as he gave an odd look to her, but that was about it.

"What you two up to?" Kaoru asked them.

"Just sitting and relaxing." Sanosuke replied.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something, that I do." Kenshin said lightly.

"Then tell me." Kaoru said, wondering if it was good news or not.

"Well, um... um... Battousai... he made..." Kenshin trailed off, not sure how to put it.

"Hey, don't look at me." Sanosuke pointed out.

"What did Battousai do this time?" Kaoru asked, then glared at Sanosuke he wasn't very helpful.

"What?" Sanosuke asked then, as he crossed his arms.

"Battousai... um... well, he... um... made Sanosuke pregnant." Kenshin nodded with a deep blush.

"Oh yeah, just say it like that Kenshin." Sanosuke huffed.

"Pregnant, him?" Kaoru chuckled then, that was too good to be true.

"Hey..." Sanosuke replied, just blushing and hiding his face against Kenshin's shoulder.

"Its true, you will see once he gets rounder." Kenshin nodded.

"That isn't very nice..." Sanosuke mumbled out.

"Gomen nasai, Sanosuke." Kenshin replied, as he nuzzled against Sanosuke's cheek.

"Oh, your forgiving." Sanosuke said, as he kissed Kenshin's cheek.

"You mean fat don't you?" Kaoru asked then, as she chuckled out more.

Though that time Kenshin's eyes became golden, and Kaoru walked away from them both now. Sanosuke smirked when Kaoru left, he was mad when she said that, but now he was glad Kenshin took care of it. Kenshin softly ran his fingers through Sanosuke's hair, as Sanosuke just nuzzled the hand softly. No one mess with his Sano and gets away with it, that's for certain.

"Shall we let the others know too?" Kenshin asked, as he offered a hand to Sanosuke.

"Of course." Sanosuke answered, as he took the hand, and got up.

Kenshin smiled as his eyes turned back to normal now, well that was short. Kenshin stood up and they walked together to the dojo hand and hand. Sanosuke loved being treated this way, as he smiled there, he was so happy and didn't care if he was indeed pregnant now. Kenshin gave a warm smile, as they walked into the dojo. Yahiko was running from Kaoru from the looks of it, probably said something bad or something. Megumi glanced over toward them both, as she smiled.

"You guys going to stay longer?" Megumi asked them.

"I need to tell you and Yahiko something, that I do." Kenshin replied.

"No, I can say it." Sanosuke pointed out, never taking his hand out of Kenshin's.

"You sure?" Kenshin asked him gently.

"Yeah, its fine." Sanosuke replied then.

Megumi smiled toward them, but she and Yahiko both already knew. Though Megumi didn't mind if they told them, or if Sanosuke wanted to. Yahiko laughed lightly as he went over to Megumi and hid himself behind her. Kaoru blinked when she noticed that Kenshin and Sanosuke were well holding hands, she still thought that whole pregnant thing was a joke, but she got jealous seeing them like this. Kenshin caught on quickly, as he whispered something into Sanosuke's ear, and Sanosuke just nodded slowly, but kept his hand tight in Kenshin's now.

"Well, I am pregnant." Sanosuke replied, as he rubbed over his belly gently with his free hand.

"That's great news." Megumi said then.

"Way to go, man." Yahiko remarked from behind Megumi.

"Stop holding hands." Kaoru said, as she glared to them both.

"He's with Battousai's child, so I suggest you not harm him, that I do." Kenshin warned her.

"Yeah, and trust me you don't want to mess with him." Sanosuke replied with a grin.

Kenshin smiled after hearing that, before he hugged Sanosuke softly. Sanosuke just shrugged as he hugged him back. Megumi smiled, as she still thought they made a great couple. Yahiko stared a bit, as he stuck out his tongue to Kaoru. Kaoru shook her head, but didn't believe that for one second, besides how could a guy get pregnant? (yeah... tell me, I'd like to know.) (Sanosuke: Aren't you the one writing this... you should know.) (hey, I came up with it, sticks out tongue.) (Sanosuke: Uh huh...)

"Like if that is true." Kaoru huffed, then went over to Yahiko and hit him on the head.

"Hey, what I do?" Yahiko asked.

"You will notice, that you will." Kenshin told her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Sanosuke replied.

Kenshin then glanced over to Sanosuke as he nuzzled him, well he seemed very moody already. Sanosuke sighed, though gave a small nuzzle back. Yahiko rubbed his head, before he ran to his room, since Kaoru still looked mad. Megumi blinked a little, wondering what was going to happen next. Kaoru grumbled as she stared them both over again, she didn't notice it yet. But then again, don't pregnany's start showing after three months? Kaoru asked herself. Kenshin then headed out of the dojo, as Sanosuke quickly followed after.

(oh by the way I am planning on releasing a chapter 4, but right now I ran out of ideas but when something comes to me, I will add it)


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving Tokyo

**Chapter 4: Leaving Tokyo**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, I wish I did lol  
>WARNING: Shounen-ai and yaoi<br>Pairing: Sanosuke and Kenshin (possibly Battousai too ;p)  
>Basic Outlook: Katsu tries to break Sanosuke and Kenshin apart since he doesn't want to believe that Kenshin has won this war. (lol, I am mean... okay on with the story.)<p>

Kenshin glanced around the dojo a bit, when he felt an aura by Katsu. Sanosuke stayed close to Kenshin as he smiled to him sweetly. Kenshin only wrapped his arms around Sanosuke gently, as he glanced over to Katsu wondering why he was here, or what he wanted. Since Kenshin knew that Sanosuke just wanted to be alone with him.

"I don't know why you choice him over me!" Katsu yelled toward Sanosuke.

"That's the way it is." Sanosuke replied, as he then hid himself behind Kenshin.

"No yelling to my lover." Kenshin snapped out.

"What he said." Sanosuke replied as he blushed behind Kenshin.

"I thought I was good enough for you, don't make me fight him." Katsu said as he glared toward Kenshin.

"You tried that before, that you did." Kenshin nodded.

"I... just want to spend time with my love alone, Katsu... I am sorry for everything." Sanosuke replied, as he nuzzled Kenshin.

"So you love him more?" Katsu asked as he glared toward Sanosuke a bit, but couldn't really stay mad at his friend.

"I... love him with all my heart." Sanosuke replied, as he nodded.

"Well, then what do you want me do now?" Katsu asked.

"Um, you can find someone else..." Sanosuke replied slowly.

"Like if I could. You were my first then you went to Kenshin." Katsu pointed out.

"I don't know then... just I am sorry for hurting you." Sanosuke whispered then.

"Alright Sano." Katsu replied lightly.

"See you though, friend." Sanosuke said in a very low tone.

"You better take care of him right." Katsu told to Kenshin.

Katsu then walked off, as Kenshin glanced over to Sanosuke. Kenshin knew that he was upset over the decision he had made, but it might have been because Sanosuke was with Battousai's child now, but still. Kenshin didn't know though truthfully, he hoped that Sanosuke still loved him in the end, but right now it seemed not like it. Sanosuke sighed to himself before they both headed over toward Sanosuke's home. Kenshin stopped before the door though, as he quickly gave a light nudge to the one he loved.

"Yes?" Sanosuke asked almost quietly.

"Do you still love me Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked him.

"I still love you and Battousai." Sanosuke replied softly, before trying to find his keys.

"Are you sure you want to keep his child though?" Kenshin asked then.

"I... really don't know, let's just talk inside okay?" Sanosuke asked, as he unlocked the door after finding his keys to his home.

"Alright." Kenshin said slowly, but he could tell that Sanosuke was still very upset.

Sanosuke huffed lightly, as he walked into his home, making sure that Kenshin followed him inside. Kenshin just shook his head a bit, but locked the door after he entered. Sanosuke sat himself onto the floor, as he placed his head onto his knees. Kenshin walked over to Sanosuke and softly kissed his cheek, since he couldn't get to his lips right now.

"I have the money to move from here." Sanosuke pointed out then.

"Where will you move to?" Kenshin asked him.

"I already have a place picked out, but I want you to come with me." Sanosuke replied, as he raised his head a little.

"I will go anywhere with you, that I will." Kenshin gave a nod and a smile.

"Kenshin, do you think I am fat?" Sanosuke suddenly asked.

"Not at all Sano." Kenshin answered, as he held Sanosuke close to himself now.

"I don't really know if I want to keep the child..." Sanosuke said then, as he trailed off.

"Well, that is up to you, that it is." Kenshin said sweetly.

"All I know, is that I want to get far away from here." Sanosuke replied.

(This might be the end, since my head hasn't came up with anymore ideas. But if I do get more ideas I will finish this, though it might look odd so bare with me please.) (Sanosuke: So they will need to wait again?, your so mean.) (I thought I said that already, I am mean hahaha. See, evil laugh.) (Sanosuke: stares at me.) (Um... anyhow, it will end here for now, leave reviews please if you liked this so far.)


End file.
